


CrystalFell: Purple Flower Syndrom

by FelicityNickwells, nmbjbo, SkylerScull1



Series: Undertale: AlTeRCoDe Series [8]
Category: CrystalFell, Crystalfell (Au), Crystals Must Fall, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara & Valcie (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara shares Frisk's soul, Mention of Gaster, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Original Character(s), Other, POV Alternating, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Protective Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Tsundere Chara (Undertale), Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Unreliable Narrator, Valcieana is Delusional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmbjbo/pseuds/nmbjbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: A girl named Valcieana Morflien and two boys falls into the underground...What will happen to Valcieana? will she end up like the first human that fell down? Will her death be from a different cause?who knows... maybe she's not even going to 'die' maybe she has another way out....





	1. Welcome to the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I might make a lot of edits to it later, I first made this on Quotev so I'm just putting it on this website too, Valcieana is a character I made myself that comes from a story/story idea I made, i'm planning on posting is soon.

Local Kids Valcieana Morflien, Conner Housten and Liam Herrace gone missing last seen around Valcieana’s Grandfather’s Patrick Morflien’s house at the base of Mount Ebott in Marbella, Málaga, Spain. Last person to see the children were Valcieana’s grandfather who claimed she ran away and was suffering PTSD, emotional abuse and food poisening from her deceased parents Lilliaenn and Dilean Morflien. Valcieana’s only remaining family is Sophien Chari, Amaryl Lucien and Mariena Kendler curently located in the United States. Patrick at 8:30 PM last night was taken into questioning when a sick and malnurished woman named Rachiel Lucien who claimes to be Patrick’s sister was found in the basement with multiple bruises and Lacerations on her face, upper body and torso and lower thighs.—–“

"Come on Valcie, stop being such a slow-poc! Come here! Before they notice we ran away!” Liam said as he ran up the hill and slowed down so that me and Conner could keep up.

“I’m coming! I’m coming, I’m just slow, ok?” I said while Conner and I caught up to Liam and then ran into a cave with a hole in the middle.

“Uh Liam you sure this is the right way?” Conner asked Liam while I leaned over the hole and bent down to look inside, huh, why is there this big hole here?

“Yes Cam i’m sure its the right way, we mustv’e gotten turned around somewhere that’s all! ” I said before Liam could answer him. “I was asking Liam, Valcie not you.” Conner told me as I was about to get up from my crouched position.

“Come on Cam, Liam lets go back, I might have givven you guys the wrong direction—-s–” I tripped on a vine in my effort to get up and loosing my balence, fell into the darkness, Liam and Conner, who grabbed my hands to try to pull me up fell down after me.

I woke up on a bed of golden flowers my friends were next to me. ‘It seems they just woke up as well’ I thought.

My head hurt, so did my left leg but I got up and ignored the pain, we were in a cave, there were pillers reaching towards the cealing with lush greenery and golden flowers growing on them and, as I looked up, I noticed that we must have fell quite a long ways down, I couldn’t see the hole we fell in that well from where I was, shouldn’t we be dead from a fall like that?

*The Golden Flowers cushened your fall, idiot.

“Ugh Valcie, Liam you guys ok?” Conner asked while rubbing his head, I couldv’e sworn I heard something.

“I’m fine” I said as Liam gave Conner the thumbs up, refusing to talk, I laughed at the image, Liam and Conner hated eachother, they only talk to eachother since I force them to, not like they talk that much anyways, Liam hated having to talk all the time. 

“See ya later losers!” I yelled as I ran into the next room, still giggling at them, as I reached the archway to the next room I stopped, My friends bumped into me as we stopped in front of the next bed of flowers. One of the golden flowers moved…. it had a face.

“H-Howdy?” it said with a nervous expression.

“Umm I-I’m Flowey…. F-Flowey The Flower.. Hehehe..” Flowey said as I tried to come to terms that talking flowers existed, while my friends just stared at the flower in disbelief, though i’m pretty sure that Liam was laughing.

“U-um You’re new.. to the uh Underground r-right?” continued Flowey as me and my friends just stared at him listening contently, I looked at him in wonder, I never knew that a flower could actually talk before!

“G-Golly! You must be so confused, U-um If you want I can be your guide, I can…I-I can, show you how things work around here!” Flowey said nervously while I smiled at him and my friends backed up, not trusting a strange talking flower in the slightest, not that I blammed them.

“R-ready? H-Here we go!” Flowey said as two options came out in front of me and my friends one saying 'Fight’ and the other saying 'Mercy’.

White pellets came out from behind Flowey.

“S-see these white pellets… I-I’m gonna throw them at you, u-um avoid them all ok?” Flowey asked as the pellets came towards us.

I dodged all of the pellets, my friends were too far away to get hit.

“G-Good Job!” he praised in a meek voice.

“U-Um just so you uhh… know… down here… its.. Kill Or Be Killed, so umm, be careful ok? F-Fight back..”

“Umm G-grab that stick over there ok?” Flowey continued as he pointed at a stick in the corner, i went over to the stick, grabbed it, then walked over to flowey like he directed.

“U-um… N-now… I-…. I CAN’T DO THIS! P-PLEASE DON’T H-HURT ME!” Flowey screamed while bursting into tears.

“I would never hurt you Flowey!"I told Flowey before I heard footsteps echoing down the hall, we all listened closely to judge how far the person was from us.

"H-Human, RUN! SHES COMING! SAVE YOURSELF—” A fireball hit Flowey, surprising him as he tried to dodge it, he disappeared under the dirt below him.

*Flowey ran away.

“My, My, Little Ones Are you hurt?” A chilling voice asked from the corridor.


	2. Toriel the Gaurdian of the Catacombs

“My, My, Little Ones Are you hurt?” A goat woman said looking at me. She was wearing a blue and black torn dress, with light blueish greyish torn sleeves attached to the dress, there was a red triangle on the chest area of the dress with some white symbols on it. 

“Greetings Children I am Toriel Guardian Of The Ruins~!” Toriel announced as she smiled at us, her smile was wide and obviously fake. Her eyes were wide and instead of looking directly at us she looked an inch to the left of my head.

“Here…. let thy self heal thee poor wounds…. You all must be hurt from both the fall and that weed…” Toriel said as she put her hands on our heads and green light came from it, her eyes were intense when she finally looked directly at me.

“Umm t-thanks… Toriel… my name is Valcie these are my friends Cam and Liam…” I told Toriel as I pointed to who is who. “Oh Valcie~ What a NICE name hehehe~!” Toriel stated as she stared at me in a way I could only discribe as crazy. Toriel held out her hand for me to grab, I excepted her hand hesitantly.

“Come My SWEET children~!” Toriel said as she lead us to another room that was purple with light blue stairs leading up to a dark blue door.

“Follow Me Dears… I shall guide thee within the catacombs of such ruins~!” Toriel announced as she went up the stairs and through the dark blue door.

“Hehehe~ Welcome to your new homes oh so innocent children~!” Toriel told us as she looked at us hungrily, her eyes shining. 

“Allow thy self to educate thee all in the operation of thy ruins~!” Toriel continued as she stepped on four of the pressure plates on the floor and pulled a lever located on the wall near the door.

“Thy ruins are full of wonderful puzzles and many deadly traps~!” Toriel explained while she stared at us with a gentle and loving expression. 

“Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys and many more~!” She continued as she looked into our souls, her eyes glowing a deep dark blood red.

“Thy children must solve them to move from room to room, thee must adjust thy self to the sight of them~!” Toriel explained, continuing the long explanation. I went over to the pressure plates and stepped on each one that Toriel stepped on as she moved out of the room we were in to the next one. Me and my friends followed her silently.

“To make progress here thee may need to trigger several switches. Oh children! Thy need not to worry I have labelled thy ones thee need to switch~!” Toriel continued as she walked into the next room waiting for us. We said nothing as we pulled the levers that were labeled and began to move into the next room.

“Liam… Cam we need to be careful I don’t think she’s very trustworthy.” I whispered to my friends before we moved into the next room and faced Toriel.

“You all did very well children… now… listen to me.. as humans living in the underground monsters may try to attack thee, thy all need to be prepared for thy situation~!” Toriel continued while smiling evilly, her fangs visible.

“But, worry not thy children, thee process is simple!” Toriel explained with an almost excite expression.

“When thy encounter thy monster thee will enter a fight, while thy is in a fight, simply talk to reach an understanding. If that does not work and it keeps attacking then feel free to defend your self and hit it till its to weak to attack you back… or you can simply stall for time and I shall come to resolve the conflict~!” Toriel said as she pointed to a dummy in the corner, motioning for us to go over to it.

“Practice with thy dummy over there~!” Toriel ordered us as me and my friends did what she said and walked over to the dummy. 

*YOU ENCOUNTERED THE DUMMY 

Four options appeared in front of you ’fight’ ’act’ ’items’ and ’mercy’.

You picked ACT.

You asked how the dummy was doing.

“NOT GOOD!!!!” it replied as you jumped, not expecting it to talk back.

It attacked you. 

8/10 hp left.


	3. We Need To Leave/Sleep Tight (4\5)

You fell on the floor due to the Dummy attacking you, Toriel gasped and threw a fire ball at the dummy, that was all you saw before you blacked out.

Your friends were next to you, looking over you when you woke up again, they all seemed very worried about you.

“Valcie, Toriel is making us Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, you were asleep for awhile so she should be done in a few minutes. So how are you doing?” Cam said as I slowly got up from the Blue-Velvet Bed and saw Liam sleeping on the foor face down snoring.

“Uhh… I-Im ok….” I replied looking away from Cam, deciding to look at the floor instead. 

“Im glad your ok Valcie, me and Liam were really worried about you…” Cam responded before we heard foot steps coming our way. The bedroom door opened and in came Toriel.

“Oh! Valcie Dearest, your awake!” she said running over to me and putting the pie on the floor near Liam before kneeling down in front of the bed and grabbing my hand.

“My Child while I was waiting for thee to wake up I have baked a pie for thy all~!” Toriel announced as she picked the pie back off of the ground and put it in my lap.

“Eat up Dear, and please…. share~!” Toriel ordered as she got up and walked over to the door.

“Tell me if thy need anything~!” She finished with a wide fake smile on her face. 

“O-ok…” I replied while Toriel left the room and closed the door behind her.

I waited until I stopped hearing her footsteps and thought it was safe to talk, before speaking up.  
“W-we need to get out of here…”

"We need to leave NOW.... Wake up Liam ok Cam?" I told Cam as he walked over to Liam and punched him in the back of the head to wake him up.

"Liam, Cam we need to get out of here..." I told them as Cam looked to the floor and Liam rubbed his eyes, looking at me in a pleading manner.

"Valcie.... We should wait before we leave... We should at least eat the pie she gave us..." Liam told me as he took a piece of the pie ate it and then laid back down on the floor, shutting his eyes, hopeing he could get his beauty sleep.

"Liam's right Valcie we should stay for awile.... let's wait at least one night before we leave this place ok?" Cam said to me as I thought over what we should do.

"...ok I'll wait ONE more night... Lets eat this pie...." I said as me and Cam ate almost the entire pie, leaving only one peice left for Liam for when he woke up.

"Night Valcie..." Cam said as he laid down next to Liam and seemly fell asleep.

I got back into bed and turned over so that I was facing the wall.

"Good Night... I love you...." I whispered as I slowly went to sleep and as one tear excaped from my eye.... I had no idea the words were true... just three words 'I love you' couldn't mean much, could it?

'I hope we get out of this alive I would never forgive myself if my best friends died.' I thought silently.

I fell asleep.

"I love you too Valcie"

Too bad I never heard him say those words... cause it would be the first time and the last time I'd ever hear him say those words again.


	4. 72 Ways To Keep Your Child From Leaving You (6)

“Stay Determined Valcie ALL of monster kind depends on you…. so don’t give up because of ME…”

I wake up with a headache, I look next to me to see Cam and Liam talking and laughing.

‘Their being nice to each other… I never thought it was possible for them to get along, its always been JUST a nice thought…’ I think surprised and happy that their getting along without me forcing them.

“Umm… H-Hey Liam… Hey Cam…” I said as Cam and Liam jumped up and moved away from each other, avoiding eye contact.

“H-Hey Valcie… Hehe.” Liam says as Cam looks at me and smiles.

“Hey Valcie I’m glad your awake!” Cam said as he got up off of the floor and helped me out of bed.

“I think we should leave now Valcie….” Cam said as his smile went away and as Liam got up and opened the door for us.

“Y-Ya… we should…” I said as we all leave the room and close the door behind us, entering the hallway.

We walked into the living room trying to find Toriel, I spot her sitting in a chair near the fire, reading a book.

She see’s us and puts her book on her lap.

“Oh! Thy Children! Your all awake! Would you like to hear about thy book I’m reading?” Toriel asks us while she lifts up her book and waits for our answer.

“U-Umm… S-Sure…” I say while my friends just stare at the ground looking guilty, refusing to look her in the eye.

“Thy book is called 72 Facts About The Human Teenage Brain!” Toriel exclaims smiling brightly as she opens the book back up.

“Would you like for me to read it to you?” Toriel asks me as I feel the guilt rise in my throat, I feel like i’m going to throw up.

“Y-Yes please Ms. Toriel…” I say worried about what would happen if we asked to leave her, I felt sick.

“Oh dear please…. call me Mother~” Toriel tells me, fluttering her eye lashes.

“O-Ok… M-Mother…” I say to her, trying to get on her good side and because I didn’t want to hurt her feeling’s… Honestly I was scared of her.

“Hehe~ Ok… Lets start reading… The area in the human teenage brain that is fairly well devolped early on is called the nucleus accumbens and is the area of the brain that seeks pleasure and reward.” Toriel exclaim’s smiling at me happily, her eyes glittering with unshed tears and her smile wide.

I gulp and watch her carefully, Toriel seems upset and it looks as if she hasn’t had any sleep in a while.

“U-Umm… Y-Yeah… Interesting…” I say wanting to get out of the ruins and away from Toriel as fast as possible, she creeps me out.

“Hmm… Want to hear more?” Toriel asks me with a loving expression on her face, she seems obsessed and not all there in her head.

“S-Sure Mother….” I say afraid of hurting her feelings, I was a little curious anyways, the school I used to go to didn’t have very good teachers.

“Hmm…. The changes that happen in the human brain during adolescence teenage hood includes a rapid increase in the connections between the brain cells and making the brain pathways more effective. Nerve cells develop myelin, an insulating layer that helps cells communicate… Interesting Isn’t My Child~” Toriel continues while she puts her book on her lap, Toriel seems more calm the longer she’s distracted.

“Umm…. T-Toriel.. where’s… the exit to the ruins…?” I ask scared of how she’ll respond and what she will do, I don’t want to stay here for too long, something deep inside of me tells me that I have to leave.

“Child… Follow me~"Toriel says with an sad forced smirk, tears glistening in her eyes, her expression is closed off and stern, maybe even angry, Toriel leaves her chair and puts a hand on my shoulder, pushing me away she stumbles away from us, it’s like she’s in a trance or something.

Toriel leaves the room and walking towards the stairs, goes into the basement… I follow her as quickly as I can, my friends running after me, I have to get…home.

"Child you wish to return to thy’s 'home’ do you not? To leave my care and venture out of these ruins…?” Toriel asks us, looking the other way so that we couldn’t she her tear stained face.

“Y-Yes Ms. Toriel…” I respond shakily once I realize that she’s waiting for us to respond, Cam and Liam are silent, they were never good with talking to adults.

“ Well dear, no-one will ever be able leave me again. I cannot let you leave me young ones, I-I cannot loss another child. Ahead of us lies thy end of thy ruins…. A one way exit to thee rest of thy underground… and all of you’re deaths… I’m going to destroy thy exit, you’d be better off stuck with me.” She says, her voice shaking as her smirk fades and her eyes are filled with greif, she glances back at us with cold and caculated eyes but…. it’s like she’s looking through us.

“Now be good children and go upstairs to your room.” Toriel continues as she smooths out her dress and glances at us coldly.

Toriel walks down the hallway… we decide to continue following her.

“Dear child… Please….. Please understand that every human that falls down here meets the same fate… I have seen it so many times…. They come… They leave… and they die… You naive and disobedient Children… If thy leave thee ruins… the others will kill you, I am only trying to protect you… Do you understand? If you leave my care, you will die like the others before you, please, let me protect you, I can not lose you to another, definatly not to KING ASGORE. ”

“If your fate is like any other my dear… No… I can’t think such a horrid and bloody thing! I am just like them, maybe even more… horrid… I-I…Please, just go to your room my child…” Toriel tells us, her eyes softening, she looks horrified and…. sad.

Toriel continues walking down the purple hallway… we follow her.

“Please… Do not try to stop thee… This is thy final warning!” Toriel raises her voice and then turns to the left and continues to the end of the hallway in front of a dark blue door.

“S-should we just do what she says?” Cam asks me.

“N-No we can’t go back now..” I respond, determined to leave the ruins despite the fear I feel deep inside of me.

We walk up to her.

“Thy want to leave sooo badly? Hehehe~ Your just like thy others…. There is only ONE solution to this~” Her smirk returns as she faaces us and shows us her tear stained face and clowdy eyes.

“FINE! Fight Me…. FIGHT ME AND SHOW ME JUST HOW MUCH YOU WAN’T TO GO HOME! PROVE TO ME YOUR STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE~!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE TO THE HANDS OF THEM! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU MYSELF!” The woman screams as Liam and Cam back away and retreat out of both your’s and Toriel’s sight. Toriel ignights the battle.


	5. Keep Your Friends Close (7)

"Fight Me.... FIGHT ME AND SHOW ME JUST HOW MUCH YOU WAN'T TO GO HOME! PROVE TO ME YOUR STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE~!!!" Toriel yelled as fire balls came from her hands, surrounding us all.

 

 

*YOU'VE ENCOUNTERED TORIEL, GAURDIAN OF THE RUINS!

4 options appeared in front of you, "Fight" "Act" "Items" and "Mercy".

You pick Act. "Check or Talk" A voice said inside of your head.

You picked Check.

"Toriel: HP: 440 ATTACK: 80 DEFENSE: 80 Mother Knows Best~" The voice in your head told you as the options disappeared and Toriel threw a fireball at you.

You tried to dodge the fireball but you failed causing you to get hit and fall on the floor.

You cry out for help.

Toriel flinches, her smirk fading and awaits your next move.

"Get up and fight me..." Toriel says through closed teeth, glaring at the wall behind you, refusing to look at you.

You look up at Toriel, she avoids your gaze.

"I SAID GET UP!" Toriel growls through closed teath as she sends another fireball in your direction.

You get up quickly and run out of the way.

Your shoulder still hurts from the last attack.

"Fight, Act, Items, Or Mercy?" The voice in your head says calmly.

You pick act.

"Mother!" You catch her attention.

"Please just let me go! I refuse to hurt you!" You plead, tears going down your face.

"refuse to hurt me..." Toriel mutters in anger as tears run down her face ands a sob leaves her mouth. She's crying?

Toriel seems deep in thought.

"UGH! JUST FIGHT ME! STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE!" Toriel yells as another fireball comes your way, her eyes meet your's for a moment and she flinches before looking away again.

You dodge the fire ball.

"Fight, Act, Items, or Mercy.... I'd pick fight~" The voice in your head continues.

You pick Mercy.

"I WON'T FIGHT YOU!" You scream at Toriel, she seems to remember something and her eyes widen.

Toriel flinches and then looks away before closing her eyes.

"Disobedient child..." She mutters as she sends another fireball your way.

The fireball hits you. 

You fall to the floor and start crying.

"P-PLEASE MOTHER! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! I-I'M SORRY!" You yell as Toriel's eyes open and lose some of their hate, you see hesitation and madness in her gaze, but her gaze does indeed soften.

"....." Toriel says nothing as she throws another fireball your way.

You scream in pain and lay on the floor crying.

Toriel walks up to you.

You see she's no longer smiling and her eyes show no more hate or anger.

You see that a tear has escaped her eye.

"Child... tell me why you want to leave so badly..." Toriel commands you in a harsh voice, she looks you in the eye, there's no emotion in her gaze.

"S-So my friends c-could see their f-family... a-and because I don't w-want to leave them.... M-mother..." I say softly afraid that if I raise my voice Toriel may hurt me.

The hate in her eyes return, along with a sad small yet cruel smile.

"Hehehe.... Well if it's all because of them.... then watch as I kill them.... Child..." Toriel says as she sends fireballs over to my friends in the corner.

Cam and Liam don't have enough time to run or even move out of the way. Toriel makes me watch as she burns them alive.

"N-No....." Tears fall down my face.

"N-NO NO! NO! NO! NO! no no no no W-WHY! WHY WOULD YOU KILL THEM?!" I scream at Toriel as I snap, vomit comes up my throat and everything goes a distint shade of red... everything is blurry.

I lay crying on the floor for a minute as Toriel looks at me.

A knife appears in my hand. 

I see a yellow flower come out of the floor near the exit.

His face turns to terror.

I get up and face Toriel.

"YOU."


	6. Chara And Sans (8)

"YOU."

Toriel smile widens into a cruel and mad grin.

"Hehehe.... Your finally learning my child.... In this world ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!" Toriel sends a fire ball over to you.

You dodge the fire, you feel HATE consume you.

You feel like your being pulled out of your body.

Your eyes glow a demonic red.

And you come at Toriel full speed with the knife smiling wide enough to hurt but you can't feel it.

"You're finally learning...." She says as she smiles back kindly, turning to dust.

Was it real?

Did I really kill her?

Toriel turns to dust as I hear a noise, the breaking of tile and shifting of dirt. A flower pops up in front of me, covered in toriel's dust just like I am with an empty smile.

" Howdy! I hope you like your choice.... After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate right? I-I know you didn't mean to, you're just... very determined aren't you...? Hehehe~ In this world, i-it's kill or be killed, I know that better then anyone in this wretched world, these worthless memeories... you're utterly repulsive, you must feel soooo guilty~ That silly old lady thought she could break the rules, she tried so hard to save you humans but when it came down to it? She... couldn't even save herself. You know.... you kind of remind me of someone. Good luck best friend!" Flowey says to me with a nervous expression, he winks at me before burying back underground and away from my sight.

Darkness surrounds me as I drown in my guilt. 

" Greetings friend...."

"Seems you regret killing Mother sooo much.... you forced yourself to the very back of your mind..."

"Here you have a choice... Reset Or Continue.... Pick one.... and pick wisely..." The voice in your head says.

You try to find where the voice is coming from but you can't find anyone near you.

"Hehehe~ Looking for me Partner~" The voice says as you feel someone blow on your ear.

You put your hand to your ear and turn around and become face to face with a child of indetermined gender with Brown hair, Red eyes, a blue and red striped shirt and blue leggings and shorts.

"Hehehe~ Do you wish to know my name Partner?" The voice asks.

"Y-yes...." I say not moving.

"I am Chara... The demon that lives in the back of your mind and comes when called~" Chara declares proudly as they take a step near you.

"S-So your.... that voice that talks to me when I'm in a fight?" I ask her in confusion.

Chara laughs at you.

"Yes.... I am..." Chara continues.

"So... Valcie... do you wish to go back to your last save file?" Chara asks with a smile as they leer at me.

"Y-Yes please..." I say to them in shock, do I really deserve a second chance?

"Well... let me say one thing before I send you back..."

"Stay Determined Valcie ALL of monster kind depends on you.... so don't give up because of ME..."

\------

I wake up with a headache, I look next to me to see Cam and Liam talking and laughing.

'Their being nice to each other... I never thought it was possible for them to get along, its always been JUST a nice thought...' I think surprised and happy that their getting along without me forcing them.

"Umm... H-Hey Liam... Hey Cam..." I said as Cam and Liam jumped up and moved away from each other, avoiding eye contact.

"H-Hey Valcie... Hehe." Liam says as Cam looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Valcie I'm glad your awake!" Cam said as he got up off of the floor and helped me out of bed.

"I think we should leave now Valcie...." Cam said as his smile went away and as Liam got up and opened the door for us.

"... we really should..." I mutter uner my breath as we all leave the room and close the door behind us, entering the hallway.

This is just like my dream... I think.

We walked into the living room trying to find Toriel and spot her sitting in a chair near the fire and reading a book.

She spot's us and puts her book on her lap.

"Oh! Thy Children! Your all awake! Would you like to hear about Thy book I'm reading?" Toriel ask's us while she lifts up her book and waits for our answer.

"U-Umm..." I say while my friends just stare at the floor looking guilty.

" T-Toriel.. where's... the exit to the ruins...?" I ask scared if she'll respond the same way she did in my dream, but it was just a dream right?

"Ch-Child... Follow me~"Toriel says with an sad forced smirk, tears glistening in her eyes. 

Toriel leaves the room and goes into the basement... I was hesitent but me and my friends followed her after a minute.

"Child you wish to return to thy's 'home' do you not? To leave my care and venture out of these ruins...?" Toriel asks us, looking the other way so that we couldn't she her tear stained face.

I say nothing.

"Well, no-one will ever be able leave me again. I cannot let you leave me young ones, I-I cannot loss another child. Ahead of us lies thy end of thy ruins.... A one way exit to thee rest of thy underground... and all of you're deaths... I'm going to destroy thy exit, you'd be better off stuck with me." She says, her voice shaking as her smirk fades.

We say nothing.

"Now be good children and go upstairs to your room." Toriel continues.

Toriel walks down the hallway... I think about going back upstairs like she said..... but we still follow her.

"Dear child... Please..... Please understand that every human that falls down here meets the same fate... I have seen it so many times.... They come... They leave... and they die... You naive and disobedient Children... If thy leave thee ruins... the others will kill you, I am only trying to protect you... Do you understand? If you leave my care, you will die like the others before you, please, let me protect you, I can not lose you to another, definatly not to KING ASGORE. " 

"If your fate is like any other my dear... No... I can't think such a horrid and bloody thing! I am just like them, maybe even more... horrid... I-I...Please, just go to your room my child..." Toriel tells us as she smooths out her dress and glances at us coldly.

Toriel continues down the purple hallway... we follow her once again.

"Please... Do not try to stop thee... This is thy final warning!" Toriel raises her voice and then turns to the left and continues to the end of the hallway, in front of her was a dark blue door.

"S-should we just do what she says?" Cam asks me in fear.

"I-I d-don't know..... W-we shouldn't back down now though..." I respond in a shaky voice as I feel fear of whats to come.

I'm still filled with DETERMINATION.

We walk up to her.

"Thy want to leave sooo badly? Hehehe~ Your just like thy others.... There is only ONE solution to this~" Toriel laughs.

Her smirk returns as she shows us her face.

"FINE! Fight Me.... FIGHT ME AND SHOW ME JUST HOW MUCH YOU WAN'T TO GO HOME! PROVE TO ME YOUR STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE~!!! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE TO THE HANDS OF THEM! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" The woman screams as Liam and Cam back away to let you fight her on your own. Toriel ignights the battle.

She turns around as fire balls appear around us.

 

4 options appeared in front of you, "Fight" "Act" "Items" and "Mercy"

You pick Act. "Check or Talk" Chara said.

You pick Talk.

"Toriel.... Please let us through!" I yell at her hoping to get through to her.

She throws a fireball at me.

I dodge it effortlessly.

"MOTHER I REFUSE TO HURT YOU!" I don't even give Chara enough time to say anything.

"YOU DISOBEDIENT CHILDREN I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE IF YOU SO BADLY WANT TO LEAVE THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!" Toriel yells as she sends more fireballs over to us.

An idea forms in my head as I let the fireball hit me.

10/20 HP left.

I fall to the ground and let tears fall from my eyes.

I slowly get back up.

"I'M DETERMINED TO GET OUT OF HERE! IM NOT AFRAID ANYMORE!" I yell at Toriel as I run forward and hug her.

The fire in her hands disapear and so does the hate and madness in her eyes as she hugs me back and lets tears fall down her face, her smirk disappearing and her eyes softening.

"I-Im sorry my dear...dear child...." She whispers into my ear as my friends walk up to us.

"Its ok.... I forgive you Mother...." I say softly back to her.

Toriel lets go of me and walks a little ways away past us and then stops, looking back at us, tears falling from her face as her smiles sadly.

"I undertand.... dear child, you would only be unhappy here, the ruins are quite small you get used to them..." Toriel frowned as she hesitated and patted my head, pushing me forward towards the ruins door, smiling gently. She walked past Cam and Liam and then turned around before she left our sight, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I fear that you may die outside of these ruins... outside of my care. But if thy want to leave so badly my child... Then I will not stop you.... But if you do leave me, I will not forgive you, I will give you one last choice stay or leave, stay for breckfast and a slice of pie, I will be waiting upstairs and stay with me forever, I could take good care of you here if you so wish." Toriel whispers loud enough for me and my friends to hear her, she looks back at me in a desprite way, smiling nervously as she holds her hands to her chest.

"Thank You Mother but i'm sorry, I can't stay here. I have to leave, me and my friends have to go home." I say to her as I open the door and as me and my friends begin walking out, Toriels smile fades and she turns away and shakes with anger.

"Children.... Please do not EVER come back." She says sternly.

"I.... mother?" I hesitate and my smile fades as I looks back at her shaking form.

"You made your choice.... LEAVE! AND NEVER COME BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT! If you ever return to my home, I will make sure you regret it!" Toriel turns and looks at me as she starts talking, I step closer to her and she looks back at me angry and fearful. 

Toriel flinches at my approach and she throws a fireballs at me before running away.

"I'll miss you Mother...." I whisper as I walk out the door with my friends into the snowy landscape, the door slames shut behind us.

I hear the sound of shifting soil as Flowey pops up from the ground and smiles at me kindly.

"You're really clever Valcie, Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? I bet you feel really great.... You didn't kill anybody this time, you were able to play by your own rules! You spared the life of a single person. But well.... That's not the truth is it? You murdered her and then you went back, because you regretted it. Ha ha ha ha... Your so naive sometimes Valcie!  
Did you really think you are the only one with that power? The power to reshape the world...Purely by your own determination~!  
The ability to "SAVE." I thought I was the only one with that power. Valcie... what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?  
Will you keep dieing? What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or... will you give up entirely on this world...?  
I guess it doesn't really matter does it? Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide.  
This is SO much more interesting. Don't worry i'll watch out for you Chara~!" Flowey chirps happilly as his stem dances from side to side, his smile is kind and patient as he says his lines as if he's reading out of a script before burying back underground.

We keep walking untill we reach a bridge.

We stop due to hearing footsteps behind us.

"h u m a n s....."

"d o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? t u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e . m y . H A N D ." The voice behind us commands.

I turn around and come face to face with a skeleton wearing a red hoodie, a light blue undershirt and Grey shorts with blue and gold stripes on it.

"why are you staring? are ya love struck? never seen a monster before kid?" The skeleton asks me as I come back to my senses.

"N-No... its just... I never seen a talking skeleton before...." I say to him as I tear my eyes away from him and wipes my eyes.

"heh... tis ok kid... anyway... aren't ya gonna shake my hand? it's only polite." The skeleton says as he extends his bony appendage.

"O-Oh....Umm Yes..." I stutter before I shake his hand.

As soon as my hand made contact with his, sparks started to come from his hand and electricity went up my body.

"heheheheh~!" The skeleton laughed as I let go of his hand and fall to the snow covered ground.

" hey you ok kid? did I hurt ya?" The skeleton says after he finishes laughing, worry clouding his tone.

"I-I'm ok..." I say as I accept his hand and let him help me up.

"the handbuzzer trick never gets old....I really SHOCKED ya didn't I? Sorry about that pal." The skeleton mutters as he looks away from me.

I laugh and rub my left eye.

"I guess it WAS pretty funny!" I say as the skeletal figure looks at me surprised that I both laughed and said that his little prank was funny, he looks hopeful.

"r-really?" He says surprised that I actually found his joke funny.

"Ya of course!" I say to him, smiling kindly. 

"a-anyway, the name Sans, Sans the Skeleton! You came from the ruins right?" Sans says as I look at him in a sweet way.

"Oh, um yes, we just came from there! Its nice to meet you Sans, my names Valcie! These are my friends Liam and Conner" I tell him as I point to who was who.

"valcie, what a nice name..." Sans mutters yet again.

"heh, ya know, Toriel the crazy old lady in the ruins told me about you. Asked me to keep you safe, funny aint'it? im actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans... but ya know.. I don't care about capturing any-body but my bro... Papyrus.. he's a human hunting fanatic, if my bro asks though I haven't seen any humans yet. actually, I think that him over there!" Sans says as he closes one eye and looks behind me and my friends.

I see a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Are you planning on keeping your promise?" I ask nervously, he stares at me for a moment as if thinking about it and then shrugs.

"heh.... i'm no good at keeping promises bud." he says with a pained grin, avoiding my eyes. 

"hey, I have an idea, go through this gate thingy... yep.. go on through my bro made the bars too wide to stop any-body." Sans says as he watches me and my friends go through the gate.

Sans walks through with us and then points to a Crystal Lamp in-between a bunch of vines. 

"quick bring your friends behind that lamp and hide there till I say the coast is clear." Sans whispers to me.


	7. Crystallized Lamp (9)

"quick bring your friends behind that lamp and hide there till I say the coast is clear." Sans whispers to me, I immediatley do as he says and grab my friends hand and pull them behind the Crystallized Lamp.

"Don't say a word guys... and don't come out of hiding until Sans says the coast is clear..." I whisper to my friends under my breath, I hear Liam mutter something inappropriate under his breath and sigh.

I peak over the side of the lamp as a skeleton with a Black shirt, Light blue scarf, and Red pants walks from the clearing over to sans.

"sup' bro~" Sans says causally as Papyrus walks up to him scowling, Papyrus leans down to his brother and slaps him.

Sans' face goes blank and his head snaps to the side as Papyrus quickly walks backwards away from his brother, a good distance away.

Sans holds his cheek where he was slapped, surprised and looking a little angry.

"You. know. whats. SUP BROTHER! ITS BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T CHANGED YOUR STUPID IDEAS FOR PUZZLES ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND ALL DAY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus asks Sans as Sans looks up at him and puts his left hand back into his pocket.

"staring at that lamp over there~ wanna look?" Sans asks Papyrus as he closes one eye and then looks at the lamp I was hiding behind, Papyrus follows his gaze and then quickly looks back at Sans.

"UGH I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COME THROUGH WHILE IM LOOKING AT IT?! " Papyrus yells at his brother in exasperation, his dark blue eyes glowing in anger.

Sans opens his left eye and starts looking annoyed for a second before his expression changes to amusement and he shakes his head slightly while closes his eyes before opening then again.

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! I MUST BE THE ONE! DO YOU HEAR ME BROTHER?! I SHALL BECOME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND EVERYONE WILL RESPECT ME I WILL WAKE IN THE PRESENCE OF SUNSHINE AND HUMAN TERROR AS THEY COWER BEFORE ME! ALL OF THOSE THINGS I SAID WILL HAPPEN AFTER I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAPTURES A HUMAN AND TAKES ITS SOUL TO OUR KING!" Papyrus says as his light blue scarf flows behind him and he stricks a pose looking at his brother, his eyes widening in joy.

"heh... maybe that lamp over there will help you~" Sans says as he smile grows wider, Papyrus seems annoyed.

"SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!!!!! YOU HORIBLE PUN LOVING LAZY BONES!!!!" Papyrus says as his expression turns to complete anger and he stomps his feet.

"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND SLEEP AND BOONDOGGLE!!!!" Papyrus continues while pointing a finger at sans.

"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EACH PASSING DAY WAIT--- NO EACH PASSING MINUTE!!!!!" Papyrus yells even louder causing Sans to flinch and his grin to disappear.  
Sans smiles again but its clear he's both nervous, scared and slightly angry.

"hey~ take it easy...." Sans says to his brother Papyrus as his pissed off expresion changes again, his grin sly and his eyes widening slightly in an expression of trickery.  
"c'mon bro~ I do a TON of work.... hehe just being lazy and by TON I mean a-- SKELETON~" Sans winks and then looks at me from behind the lamp.  
"STOP WITH YOUR NON SENSE! AND YOU DO NOT WORK AT ALL YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus yells as Sans directs his attention to his little brother Papyrus.

"heh... your smiling and you know it." Sans continues, making Papyrus mad as Papyrus stomps on the ground hard like he was having a temper tantrum.

"NO. I. AM. NOT!" Papyrus yells at Sans clearly mad and ready to slap him again before he calms him self down with some deep breaths. Papyrus sighs loudly.

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RESPECT AND SOME RECOGNITION AROUND HERE?" Papyrus questions confused as to why someone as great as him doesn't get to see the light of day from any of the other monsters.

"wow~ sounds like ya really working ya-self.... DOWN TO THE BONE?!" Sans yells as he winks at me, looking in my direction and his smile wide.

"I WILL GO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES, YOU DO THE SAME! IM LEAVING!!!!" Papyrus yells even louder then usual, if that was even possible.

Sans laughs as Papyrus storms off somewhere.

Sans starts to laugh till the point that he starts coughing.

"ok... ok, ya can come out now kiddos..." Sans says as he finishes laughing, and looks at me and my friends.

"T-Thank you.." I say as I leave from behind the lamp, my friends follow behind me, whispering among each other.

Me and my friends walk over to Sans.

"thank me for what kid?" Sans says as he raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks for helping me!" I say as I look at him gratefully, my friends doing the same.

"n-no need to thank me kid...." Sans mutters as he starts to blush, he looks at the ground.

"No there is a need to thank you... you kept me and my friends away from your brothers line of sight.... thank you Sans..." I tell him happily as I hug him.

His blush deepens, it seem's as if he's never been given a hug before but he accepts it and gladly hugs back.

I let go of him, and he stops blushing.

He seems more happy then I've ever seen him.

"well ya better get going kid..." Sans says as he starts walking back to the bridge we crossed.

We start to walk away until we hear him talk again.

"by the way... my bro... he's been more down then usual.... I think it would cheer him up if he see's you kid.... thank you..." Sans says slowly as he disappears as soon as he raises his hand.

I laugh, glad to help Sans cheer up his brother Papyrus.

Me and my friends walk forward after an argument of whether we should show our selfs to Papyrus or not... I voted for yes and I some how won. 

Unknown to us someone was watching as we walked forward.


	8. The Skele-Bros (10&11)

We walked for a few minutes until we saw Papyrus and sans talking to each other.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT CAPTAIN UNDYNE...." Papyrus saw you and instantly stopped mid sentence.

Papyrus looks at you in shock and then looked at sans silently asking if he was seeing this too.

Sans gave Papyrus a nod and then they both looked in your direction.

"SANS.... I-IS THAT A HUMAN?" Papyrus tried whispering to Sans only to have it coming out as a stage whisper.

"uh... I think thats a rock bro~" Sans said with a smug grin.

"UGH NOT THE ROCK THE THING IN FRONT OF IT YOU IDIOT!" Papyrus yelled as he pointed at me.

"oh THAT~ that THING is a human yep~" Sans replied with a yawn.

"I'LL FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN!!!" Papyrus said to him self in delight, while looking at me and my friends.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT GET OUT OF THIS AREA ALIVE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE YOU, YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL AND THEN YOUR SOUL WILL BE HARVESTED AND SURELY YOU WILL DIE!" Papyrus explained, an evil grin adorn his face.

"AND HUMAN! AHEAD WILL BE MANY DEADLY PUZZLES SO BEWARE!" Papyrus ended with an evil laugh.

Papyrus ran into the clearing.

"heh... don't be afraid kid you'll be ok I'll protect ya." Sans said as he waved his hand over his head and disappeared.

Me and my friends said nothing as we slowly went into the clearing.

We encountered a few monsters within just a few minutes but we spared them and continued.

We saw Papyrus and Sans up ahead but before they could see us I dragged my friends with me into the tree line, and out of Papyrus' and Sans' view.

"Whats wrong Valcie?" Cam asked me as Liam simply sat down near a tree and watched us talk.

"My.... hand it's hurting....." I say as I lift up my bandaged left hand.

"Umm can I see it Valcie...." Cam asked me, with empathy, as I looked at him.

"S-Sure...." I say as I unwrap the Bandage on my left hand and reveal a Purple Flower growing on my hand.

"I.... didn't know it was this bad..... y-you never showed me it..." Cam said as he touched the vine coming from the flower going to my wrist and going into the skin and back out.

"I-Im sorry..." I said as I gave Cam the bandage and as he wrapped the bandage around my left hand the exact way it was before I unwrapped it.

I was scared to admit it.... My left hand never ached as bad as it did during my time in the underground.

Maybe the sickness is getting worse.... at this rate i'll die before I ever get to the surface.

Me and my friends got out of the tree line and stood in front of the brother and waited for Papyrus and Sans noticed us.

"OH! ITS THE HUMAN!" Papyrus said as he noticed us.

We walked over to him.

"HUMANS! THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! SEE THIS ORB? IF YOU TAKE ONE WRONG STEP THIS ORB WILL GIVE WHOEVER IS HOLDING IT A HEARTY ZAP!" Papyrus said as he walked through the maze a certain way and then gave the orb to me.

He walked back to where he was before next to Sans.

"NOW CONTINUE!" Papyrus said as me and my friends followed the exact path Papyrus took.

"H-HOW?!" Papyrus asked quickly in shock.

Papyrus said nothing more as he turned away and ran down the path ahead.

"good job kiddo's.... I said you'll all be ok didn't I?" Sans said as he smiled brightly at us.

"Y-Ya you did." I responded nervously.

"heh.... guess this old sack of BONES is useful for something after all~" Sans said as he winked, and then put his hand over his head, but he didn't disappear right away.

His eyes turn black and his grin widens into a deadly smirk before he speaks.

"also.... kid, just a friendly warning...if you hurt my bro... well y o u ' r e g o i n g t o h a v e a B A D T I M E ." and just like that he disappears into thin air.

We continued down the path, ran into some monsters and spared them and also solved some of Papyrus's Puzzles along the way.

We were at a bridge now that had alot of mist surrounding it.

We walked halfway across the bridge until the mist disappeared and we saw Papyrus and Sans at the end.

"HELLO HUMANS. HERE IS YET ANOTHER DEADLY TRAP.... CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE." Papyrus said with a smirk, his hand on his hip bone.

I told my friends to stay here while I took a few steps forward.

Suddenly a bunch of deadly weapons appeared around me and around the sides of the rest of the bridge.

"GOODBYE HUMAN IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU." Papyrus told me and the deadly weapons began going back and forth really fast.

I backed up before any of them hit me.

I just stayed with my friends looking at the deadly weapons in pure terror.

"HUMAN AREN'T YOU GOING TO TRY TO GET TO ME? OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A WHIMP?" Papyrus taunted us as his smirk widened.

"Hehehe.... Partner do you need help? If you need my help just tell me and give over your control...." Chara whispered to me.

I silently said yes to Chara.

I felt like I was being pulled out of my body and I could feel my body heating up, and my eyes turning red.

"Good choice Partner." Chara whispered into my ear as a smile grew on my face.

Against my will I ran full speed across the rest of the bridge dodging all the weapons.

My friends stared at me from where I once was.

"W-WHAT?!" Papyrus said dumbfounded.

Papyrus turned around and walked away once again in shock.

I noticed that my right jacket sleeve was torn and there was a big cut on my arm.

I looked at it in remorse as I felt control flood back through my body and as I felt my eyes turn blue again.

Sans looked at me cautiously.

"so... kid how'd ya do it?" Sans asked me, one eyebrow raised as I heard Chara giggle.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked as I felt my sleeve where I was cut.

"oh dear... kiddo come here! let me fix that up for you!" Sans said in alarm as he grabbed my arm and yanked my hand away from my cut.

Sans got out a bandage and put it around my arm slowly as to not hurt me.

"Umm... I-I didn't ask you too... b-but thank you... Sans!" I say while I look at Sans finish wrapping the bandage around my arm and let go of it.

Sans smiled at me kindly.

"your welcome kid." Sans said as he shrugged, his lazy evil grin coming back.

"welp see-ya I better go see Papyrus he'll be mad if i'm late." Sans continued as he put his hand above his head and disappeared yet again.

I rubbed the bandage around my arm and smiled thoughtfully.

He cares..... is all I thought


	9. Papyrus's House (12/13)

He cares..... He really cares.... I thought as I continued down the path with my friends.

Soon we came to what looked like a small village.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Flowey poking out of the ground behind a sign saying "Welcome To Snowdin Town!".

Flowey was staring at me.

I walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

He looked surprised.

"Hey Flowey." I said to him smiling.

"U-Umm... H-Howdy Uh...." 

"My names Valcie." I replied to him.

"Umm.... Valcie.. Uh i-is it ok if you can take me up to the surface with you?" Flowey asked in a polite yet nervous voice.

"Of course Flowey!" I told him as my smile widened.

"Umm can you umm... It'll be easier to travel with you if you umm hold me or if I wrap my vines around your umm... wrist." Flowey said looking away, feeling embarrassed and looking extremly nervous.

"Ok." I responded to him as I held my wrist out to him.

"Hold still." Flowey said quickly as vines came from the earth and held my left wrist still and held my right wrist to the ground.

I stared at him in horror and surprise as he lifted himself out of the ground and wrapped another vine around my wrist to keep himself stable.

The vines went up my arm I gasped in horror from the pain of the little pointy parts of the vines coiled around my arm and hurt my skin.

Flowey went up my arm and around my neck to my shoulder.

"O-Ok... Umm A-Are you ok? D-Did I hurt you?" Flowey said as the pain went away and as he looked at me with sorrow.

The vines around my right wrist recoiled into the ground.

"Umm... I-I'm ok now.... I-Its ok..." I said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I'm glad your ok Valcie.... anyway we should get going ok?" Flowey told me as I lifted myself off of the ground and dusted the snow off of my black leggings and blue skirt/shorts.

" lets get going." I said as me, Flowey, and my friends continued into Snowdin Town.

None of us talked untill we reached a wooden house with two mail boxes at the side, one mailbox overflowing while the other one had nothing in it.

"Hey Valcie I'm cold can we see if the people who live in this house will let us stay for awhile?" Cam asked me as Liam just kept quiet as he always did.

"Umm sure..." I said as we stopped at the front door.

Flowey came out of the hood of my sweatshirt a few seconds before I knocked on the door. 

"Valcie are you sure we should stay here? The inhabitants of this house may not be so friendly...." Flowey warned me as I just shook my head and knocked on the door three times.

"Fine ok... your funeral..." Flowey grumbled as he went back into the hood of my sweatshirt to keep warm.

The door opened.

I soon found out that the owner of the house was Sans and Papyrus....

"..... HELLO.... HUMANS..." Papyrus said in shock, surprised we came to his house.

"welcome to our home kiddos!" Sans said as he and Papyrus got out of the way so we could come inside.

Me and my friends walked inside and then looked at Sans and Papyrus.

I started feeling dizzy all of the sudden.

It was probably because I don't feel conformable in other peoples houses... or because I was outside in the cold for so long without a jacket and only a sweatshirt.

"Umm.... Papyrus.... can we stay at your house.... please...?" I asked worried about what he'll say.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Papyrus replied bluntly as he glared at me.

Sans whispered something to Papyrus that I couldn't hear.

"OK FINE YOU CAN STAY BUT YOUR SLEEPING IN SANS ROOM!" Papyrus announced in a loud voice as a blush rose up to his scull.

"Ummm... It isn't just me and my friends Cam and Liam... Uhh there's also Flowey..." I said as Flowey seemed to freeze up inside of my hood.

"F-Flowey you can come out now..." I said as Flowey came out of my hood slowly.

"H-Howdy... I'm Flowey~ Flowey The Flower~" Flowey told them as he put on his best (but creepy) smile, Sans glares at him and doesn't look like he trusts Flowey.

"Hehehe~ Thanks for letting us stay!" Flowey continued as his vines became tighter around my arm and throat. 

His vines came out from underneath the sleeve of my sweatshirt and came up the sleeve a little bit.

Another one of Flowey's vines came and wrapped around my throat.

The pain from the vines suffocating me and the thorns piercing my skin was unbearable. 

"F-Flowey... T-That hurts..." I said softly afraid to yell at him.

"O-Oh sorry Valcie!" He said, he seemed surprised and has an expression of guilt but it seems fake or at least empty of any real emotion.

The vines loosened and I rubbed my throat where it hurt.

"so kiddo's, are any of you hungry?" Sans asked us all in an awkward voice, he looks away for a second.

Liam nodded his head as Cam responded, "We haven't had any food in a few hours."

"Umm sure, what Cam said... Hehe." I said as I smiled softly yet awkwardly.

"heh. k then I'll go get you all some food... i'll be right back" Sans said as he waved his hand above his head and disappeared without warning.

"HUMANS... IF YOU WANT YOU CAN LOOK AROUND, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM. DON'T COME IN." Papyrus said as he stomped his way upstairs and into his room.

I saw a doorway and walked into it noticing that I was now in a kitchen. 

"Wheres the knives?" Chara said curiously as I walked over to the counter.

I saw a cabinet and opened it revealing a few bones a sleeping dog and a knife next to the dog.

Chara gasped.

"THERE is the knifes!" Chara exclaimed in a dramatic and dark tone and then giggled.

"Put it in your boot... its the best hiding space." Chara demanded me as I reached for the knife as they directed.

I took the knife and put it in my boot as Chara recommended.

I spotted a fridge and opened it looking over the contents.

"Hmmm... Is there any Chocolate?" Chara asked as I spotted some chips in the fridge and alot of spaghetti.

Over in the corner of the fridge I spotted some Chocolate.

"Eat the chocolate! It's my favorite!" Chara recommended quickly with a demanding voice.

I took a bite of the chocolate after I closed the refrigerator door.

"hey kid water you doing?" I jumped at the voice of Sans.

"How long where you there?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"not sure... but long enough to see you steal a knife and take a bite of chocolate." Sans told me as I stared at him surprised that he didn't ask to get the knife back yet.

"anyway what were you planing on doing with that knife anyway?" Sans asked as he closed his left eye and as his right eye glowed blue.

"To protect myself if I need it..... But I'm not planing on killing anyone with it... I can't hurt anyone... even with a knife." I told him as I ate another bite of chocolate.

"huh... well how ya gonna protect yourself if ya don't plan on killing anybody?" Sans asked as he opened his left eye and both of his eyes turned back to normal.

"To scare them into thinking that they shouldn't mess with me... and if that doesn't work I'll use it with my surroundings... never even touching the one I'm protecting myself from." I replied while I ate half of the Chocolate and smiled, Chara growled at me, they seem disapointed.

"huh... that's pretty smart..." Sans said to himself as he looked at the floor and then back at me.

Me and Sans went into the living room where my friends were.

"so I got food~" Sans said as he held up a bag.

We ate the food inside.


	10. Good Nights Sleep (14/15)

We finished our food in a matter of seconds.

"hey kiddos its time to go to bed k? Valcie you can sleep with me in my room the others can sleep on the couch." Sans said as he got up from the couch and brought me to his room.

"Umm Sans do you have a flowerpot for Flowey?" I said looking at the somehow already fast asleep Flowey on my shoulder.

"sorry kid but I don't have anything like that in the house..." Sans said as he walked over to his bed and motioned for me to follow.

I walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

"heh so kiddo~ mind keeping a secret?" Sans said as he smiled and looked at me evilly.

"U-Umm sure...." I said to him as he grabbed a notebook out from underneath his pillows and gave it to me.

"read it." He said as I looked at the cover and opened the book.

The book reads "Dear Diary, I went to the lab a few weeks ago to talk to W.D G.. he wanted to meet me to talk to me about something.... turns out he wanted me to help him with an experiment on a human child... he said the Human child volunteered.... He also said that he wanted me to take care of the human child for a few days... oh joy.... Anyway he introduced me to the human child... her name Is Integrity.... I brought her home and she was hanging out in my room with me, after a few days I became great friends with her... she was the only one that could make me happy.... truly happy... anyway.... One week ago W.D G. called me and told me to bring Integrity to the lab... and I did... I regret listening to him.... When we got to the lab he strapped Integrity to one table and strapped me to the other there was a weird machine I haven't seen before hanging over me and some medical supply's on the table near Integrity. He turned Integrity's soul light blue.... so he could see it and.... then he brought one of the things we worked on The soul extractor and used it on her soul... she gasped and was uncounsous instantly... He took Integrity's dark blue soul over to the machine hanging above me and put it in.... he then turned my soul light blue... and he infused me and Integrity's soul's... meaning he gave me determination... injecting it into my soul making me able to use new attacks... Then he injected a weird black liquid into my soul.... after the experiment he asked me to come back today.... but just a few hours ago I faked being sick... meaning I called in sick.... Im guessing he's gonna be pretty mad if I keep calling in sick... well I do feel kinda sick so I wasn't lieing..."

I finished reading the page and looked at Sans.

"Should I continue reading?" I asked him as he smiled sweetly.

"nah you can continue reading tomorrow morning if ya want kid." He said kindly as he laid down on the bed and gestured for me to lay down next to him.

"its getting late we should go to bed..." He told me as I lay down next to him and fell asleep.

"have sweet dreams" He whispered into my ear.

 

"Greetings Partner" Chara told me as we stood in the darkness of my dreams.

"Will you continue to spare? Wait don't say anything.... Soon you will break!" Chara exclaimed cruely, they were laughing at me. They walked over to me and held both of my hands in theirs.

"Give me your soul... Give me control Partner... we can share this body of ours~" Chara said sweetly as their red eyes gleamed.

"I know you want this Partner" Chara whispered as suddenly I was being embraced by them.

"Don't say you don't want to give me control..." Chara whispered in my ear, I couldn't see their expression but even so I could tell they were smiling.

"Give me your soul... I'll help you with getting your bittersweet revenge Partner~" Chara whispered as they disappeared and I heard mocking laughter from all around me.

"Tell me do you want this?" Chara's voice echoed throughout the darkness in a monotone voice, devoid of any and all emotion.

"I-I....."

"You know more then your letting on don't you partner? You know you can't keep doing this... lieing to yourself!" Chara's voice came from behind me.

"Pick already." Chara said darkly as I fell through the darkness and felt control being pulled away.

I stopped falling and saw that I was in front of a tv like screen.

I saw two siblings..... Chara and a goat boy.

The goat boy was a monster wearing a dark blue and red striped shirt.

They were holding flowers....

Suddenly everything turned black again and Chara was infrount of me holding out their hand.

"Let us share your soul... come... and give it too me.." Chara said sweetly as I walked over to them.

My soul came out of my body..... it was a pink soul.

Me and Chara both held my soul as I watched I saw my soul glow black.

"Your a great friend.... Partner" Chara said as they hugged me.

I felt a pain in my chest as Chara backed away.

I saw that my soul was between me and Chara.

When I looked down to see what the pain in my chest was I found out that I was stabbed in the chest with a knife.

Chara smiled sweetly but their eyes were devoid of emotion or even color, her eyes were completely black.

"Now wake up Partner we have a long way to go till we get to father." I woke up with a start.

woke up with a start.

I gasped and saw that Sans was still asleep.

I also saw that he left his diary out in the open, I grabbed the diary and started to read.

The book reads "Dear Diary, I can't stand this anymore Doc told me to come in today or im fired... I don't want to... I want to sleep.. to get some rest... but I came to the Lab today anyway... He greeted me with a smile but I only felt sick.... his welcomes don't work anymore.... I won't let him use me as an experiment anymore... he took me to a part of the core I'd never seen... and took me to a giant hole, He said it was bottomless..... The rest of the afternoon was us gathering information.... He tried to push me in... he tried to use me as his toy... So I turned his soul blue and threw him into the hole... I regret it... he said he forgave me..... Why am I here? I don't deserve this... HE didn't deserve this.... If only I could go back in time to make sure this never happens again.... Wait I'll do just that...."

I finished reading and put the book back on the table.

Papyrus came into the room and told Sans to get up.

Sans ignored Papyrus and stayed asleep.

Lazy Bones.

"HUMAN ITS DINER TIME GET OUT OF SANS ROOM!" Papyrus yelled at me.

I got out of the room and went into the living room and ate diner with my friends.

"HUMAN..... TODAY IM GOING TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME?" Papyrus asked as he came down stairs holding a sleeping sans on one shoulder.

"Sure!" I said as I got up from my chair and walked over to Papyrus.

"Can my friends come too?" I asked as I looked at my friends and then at the (still) sleeping Flowey on my shoulder.

"NO. ONLY YOU AND FLOWEY.." Papyrus ordered as he took out his phone.

"IM GOING TO HAVE MARY WATCH OVER YOUR FRIENDS WHILE WE ARE AT UNDYNES." Papyrus declared as he punched in someones number and then put the phone to his ear.

"MARY COME OVER NOW I HAVE SOME HUMANS I NEED YOU TO WATCH OVER AND MAKE SURE DON'T RUN AWAY." Papyrus said as I heared a female voice come from the phone.

"Of course Papy~" I heared the female voice (Most likely Mary) say.

"THANK YOU." Papyrus told the person on the phone before he hung up.

"LETS GO." Papyrus said as he grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the house.

"So Training with Undyne... this is going to be fun" Chara laughed.


	11. (16)

Papyrus dragged you out of the house and then dropped Sans in cold snow.

Papyrus continued to drag you until you where almost out of snowdin.

He stopped and then let you go.

He walked forward and then looked at you.

"HUMAN. IM NOT TAKING YOU TO UNDYNE.... IM GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOUL NOW FIGHT ME!" Papyrus yelled at you hoping to have a fair fight.

"W-Why... Papyrus?" I asked him as I walk forward.

"ITS EITHER YOU! OR YOUR FRIENDS!!!" Papyrus screamed as he used one of his attacks on you.

He threw a bone at you, it hits you and you fall onto the snowy ground in shock.

"W-why.... why are you... d-doing this?" I ask him as he looks at me, tears falling onto the ground below me.

"IF YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK THEN I'LL BE FORCED TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS YOU HAVE YOUR CHOICE, PREPARE TO DIE OR WATCH YOUR FRIENDS BLOOD COAT THE GROUND." He says to me.... he seems serious... I get up from my place on the ground, looking at him with hate.

"Fine.... lets fight... all out of both sides.." You chocked out as you get up.

I can't let him kill them... not yet... I silently thought to myself.

"GOOD HUMAN.... NOW SURVIVE THIS!!!!" Papyrus threw 2 more bones at you as you thought of a plan.

I let them hit me as I charged at him.

"I only wanted them to be free I wont let them die!" I yelled at him as MY knife formed in my hand as I tried to stab him with the knife.

He dodged and hit me in the back with a bone.

I looked at him in pure rage.

"I can't let you kill my only friends..." I whispered, tears falling from my face.

I walked backwards.

"DONT GIVE UP JUST YET HUMAN." Papyrus taunted.

"I can help you Partner." Chara whispered to you.

"No this isn't right..." You say under your breath.

You come to your senses and your eyes go back to blue.

Your filled with Hope and Fear.

"I-I wont fight you... I-I CANT!!" You yell at him as you fall to the floor.

Flowey seems to be awake and hiding in your hood.

Your knife seems to no longer be with you.

"Please don't make me fight you..." You cry out to him.

He sends another bone your way.

Your soul breaks in two.

LOAD.

 

"HUMAN. IM NOT TAKING YOU TO UNDYNE.... IM GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOUL NOW FIGHT ME!" Papyrus yelled at you hoping to have a fair fight.

You say nothing.

"ITS EITHER YOU! OR YOUR FRIENDS!!!" Papyrus screamed as he used one of his attacks on you.

He threw a bone at you.

You dodge it.

"NO, I REFUSE TO LET YOU TAKE MY SOUL, AND IM NOT LETTING YOU KILL MY FRIENDS EITHER!" You yell at him.

He sends another bone your way.

You dodge it.

"JUST DIE ALREADY HUMAN!!!" Papyrus yells at you as he sends 3 bones your way.

You dodge them again.

You keep sparing him.

Soon he falls to the ground exhausted.

"H-HUMAN... Y-YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME S-S-SO EASI-ILY!" Papyrus yells at you as you walk up to him.

"Sorry Papyrus....." You say to him as the battle ends.

I hug Papyrus.

"Sorry if my life only brings you torture..... Papyrus..."

"But I wont go down that easily... Goodbye... please protect my friends for me." I say to him before I walk out of snowdin and into Waterfall.

"It will be a long journey Partner are you ready to travel alone? Are you ready to see Father?" Chara says to you.

"Yes."

"Yes I am."


	12. A Date With The Pun Master (17)

I walked forward and saw Sans by a hotdog stand and by a strange blue flower.

I walked up to the flower and touched it.

"This is an echo flower it records the last thing it heard over and over!"

I smile at the thought of the strange talking flower called the "Echo Flower".

I walked up to Sans and saw he was sleeping.

He woke up and then looked at me smiling.

His expression unerved me.

"heya kiddo!" Sans greeted me as I smiled back at him happy to see him.

"sooo... I was thinking of going to Grilby's for some grub... wanna come?" Sans asked me looking hopeful.

"U-Uhh... D-Do you mean as a... D-Date?!" I ask him as I feel the heat rise up to my face.

"sure...if you want... after we can go to my house if ya want sound good?" Sans said as he blushed a little bit at the last few words.

"U-Umm s-sure... Thats.... ok..." I said even more embarrassed.

"heh... come with me I know a shortcut..." Sans said as he teleported next to you and grabbed your hand.

He walked with you into a hallway and then suddenly you were in Grilby's, It looked like a type of bar.

"come sit down." Sans ordered as he helped you into a chair and then sat next to you.

"hey kid what ya want? fries or a burger?" Sans asked you as a fire-y dude which you can only assume is Grilby stood infrount of you and sans waiting for an answer.

"Uhh Fries I guess..." I say as Sans turns to look at Grilby.

"Grilbs, get us a double order of fries for me and my date." Sans says as he winks.

Grilby walks into the next room and then comes back with two orders of Fries.

Grilby gave us our orders.

I took a bite of a French Frey.

"hey, want some ketchup with that?" Sans says as he gives me a bottle of ketchup.

I say no and point to the bottle he handed me, it's cap was lose.

"wow.... you planned for that... weren't you Kid?" Sans mutters as he looked at my plate.

"Huh what?" I say as I look at him.

"ah nothing kid..." Sans tells me.

I continue to eat my food while out of the corner of my eye I watch Sans devour a ketchup bottle in one sip.

Sans eats his food and we eventually both finish our meal.

Sans suddenly looks at me.

"hey kid mind paying the tab its 5000000000 gold." Sans tells me with a somewhat serious look.

"Uhhhhhh...." I say clearly confused and somewhat mad.

"heh... nah im kidding... GRILBS PUT IT ON MY TAB!!!" Sans continues as he gets up and grabs my hand.

"ya know about that umm... thing about going to my house?? forget-a-bout-it~" Sans says as he looks at me.

"i'll bring ya back to my post..." Sans says as he teleports us both back to waterfall.

"Thank you sans!" I say as I kiss him on the cheek and ran further into waterfall.

"Nice move Partner~" Chara said amused.


	13. Flowey why? (18/19)

I walk forward.

I see a shadow from the corner of my eye but I ignore it.

I continue forward pretending I didn't see the shadow.

It seems my follower stopped.

I grab my knife in my boot.

I turn around and look behind me.

I see no-one.

Flowey gets out of his hiding spot in my hood.

"H-Hey.. m-mind telling me why you kissed that scumbag early-ier?" Flowey said as he looked at me.

"C-Cause... I-I L-Like him..." I say... its a lie but it'll have to do for now.

"No you don't. Now tell me the truth." Flowey demanded as he glared at you.

"I-I am telling the truth Flowey!" I tell him as his face grows more sinister.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU BRAT!" Flowey spat out.

I shuddered underneath him as I stepped back and was tripped by vines.

I layed on the floor as vines coiled around my arm's, legs and even my neck making it hard to breath.

"I-I am---" I said as I suddenly stopped talking and I felt a pain come through my chest, I opened my eyes. My soul was in front of me and Flowey's vines was recoiling around it as he smiled sinisterly, his eyes devoid of emotion.

I struggled some more, trying to get free as I closed my eyes again and started crying.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me..." I say under my breath, Flowey looks angry.

"UGH JUST TELL ME WHY YOU KISSED HIM YOU BRAT!!!" Flowey yelled at me as I opened my eye's again. Flowey's vines were squezing my soul.

I close my eyes again, trying to stay calm.

"I-I... I REALLY DO LIKE HIM FLOWEY!!!" I told Flowey as tears came from my eyes and as I tryed to sit up.

"N O Y O U D O N ' T ! Y O U ' R E M I NE I W O N ' T L E T H I M T A K E Y O U F R O M M E !" He yelled in anger his vines tightening around me.

"F-Flowey y-your m-my best friend, h-he wont 'take' me from you I-I p-promise...." I say to him struggling to get away from the vines threatening to kill me.

"H E HE H E H E HE !!!!! Y O U I D I O T ! D O N ' T L I E T O M E !" He said in anger as he summoned his pellets.

"F-Flowey! p-please its me.... y-your best friend...." I say to him as I look him in the eyes my own glowing red, his vines lessened and his pellets disappeared.... he looked guilty.

"I.... y-you really.... m-mean it?" Flowey asked in a small voice... I nodded.

"Don't worry he won't take me away from you.... I'd never lie to you." I smiled at him....His vines disappeared into the ground.

"I'm so..... sorry...." He said as he looked at the ground.

"Flowey... I like you more then that smiley trash bag." I whisper to Flower after he gets his vines away from me.

"I-I... I can't understand...how you.... feel." Flowey said as I leaned back to give him room and as my soul went back into my body.

Flowey seemed to be crying, after a few minutes I let Flowey go back on my shoulder.

Flowey seemed to be worried and guilty for attacking me.

"S-Sorry Chara for attacking you..." Flowey whispered to me as I continued forward completely aware of that strange figure following me.

I kept walking till I was at some tall grass.

I heard a voice so I dove into the tall grass.

"HELLO UNDYNE." A voice who I identified as Papyrus said.

I heard whispering.

"Y-YES I UHH TRYED MY BEST TO KILL THEM AND TAKE THEIR SOUL BUT.... THEY GOT AWAY...." Papyrus said as I heared some shuffeling.

It seemed like someone was whispering again.

"I- UHH I-I'LL TRY AGAIN UNDYNE...." Papyrus said as you heared more whispering.

"N-NO I-I'LL GET THEM D-DON'T WORRY!!" Papyrus screamed worried about something.

"PAPYRUS! NO! THAT ISN'T ENOUGH I'LL GET THEM MYSELF AND... WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" A voice who I could only assume was Undyne yelled.

"O-OK THEN UNDYNE! G-GOOD LUCK I'LL HELP ANYWAY I CAN!" Papyrus said as I heared what sounded like someone walking away.

I moved a little through the tall grass.

A spear landed right in front of me......I stopped moving.

"WHERE ARE YOU---- YOU BRAT?!" Undyne spat at me as the spear disapeared and another one landed even closer to me.

I tried my best not to move afraid of getting caught by Undyne.

I heard Undyne grunt and then someone walking away.

The spear disapeared!

I looked up to see if 'she' was gone.

No-one was there, so I continued forward till I was out of the tall grass.

"That was a close call, next time let her kill you~" Chara taunted as she laughed wickedly.

Such a GREAT friend! I thought to her.

I sighed and continued forward.


	14. Sweet Dreams (20)

A while later....

I got to a water fountain before a long walkway with pillars on either side.

I look in the water fountain, There was Crystals and Blue Crystal Flowers.

I took one of the Crystal Flowers out of the fountain and looked at it.

I looked at Flowey asking If I should take the Crystal Flower or not.

Flowey looked sad and then just looked away.

It seemed that Chara was a little sad aswell.

It made my heart ache.

I took a small bite of the Flower.

Flowey seemed kinda worried about me as soon as I did that.

It seemed to heal me!

"Don't eat to much of it or you'll get poisoned... but just a few bites shouldn't hurt." Chara told me in a sad and annoyed manner.

I put the Flower in my hair and then continued forward.

"WATCH OUT!" Flowey yelled as a spear landed right in frount of me.

I looked to my side and saw Undyne next to a pillar looking at me with a challenging expression.

She was also holding a spear and a bunch of other spears apeared behind her.

'RUN' she mouthed as she smiled wildly.

I ran forward with Spears landing next to me and behind me.

I didn't even get scratched yet!

I continued running untill I reached the end of the hallway.

I ran out of the hallway and just kept walking.

I reached a large area with many different turns I could make.

I continued to the large area and put lilly pad across the water and went down a path with a bench and a book below the bench.

I assumed this would be a good place to rest.

"Flowey... Do you think I'll be safe resting here?" I asked him while walking over to the bench and then looking at Flowey.

"Uh... sure.. I think it'll be ok..." Flowey said as I sat down on the bench.

"I'm gonna take a nap... wake me up if anyone comes ok?" I asked him as I laid down and got conformable.

"Uh.. S-Sure..." Flowey said as he looked away.

I drifted of to sleep.

"Greetings Partner good to see you here again~" Chara laughed.

I couldn't see her but I knew she was there.

"I can't believe your still alive... your SOUL its SO weak!" Chara tauted me as she laughed, I looked around for her.

"Let me show you something you'll enjoy~!" Chara told me as the blackness turned to the view of a goat child and a younger version of Chara.

"A-Alright Chara I'll go get the Flowers!" The goat child said.

"Asriel I'll go get the pie~" Chara said as they ran in different directions.

The view shifted to Chara laying down in a bed with Asriel over her crying and holding her hand.

Asriel was crying and it seemed that Chara was trying her best to stay strong and smile.

"I-I don't like this idea anymore Chara!" Asriel said as he looked at Chara with pleading eyes.

"I thought you said you trusted me, I thought we were going to free them all Asriel." Chara told him as Asriel wiped his tears and looked at Chara sadly and surprised at the same time.

"I-I DO TRUST YOU CHARA!" Asriel said trying not to let anymore tears fall... he failed.

"If you do then Absorb my soul... I'm dieing Asriel and we gone this far into the plan we can't go back now... We are going to free them all Asriel you should be happy~" Chara told him their smile widening as they held the heart shaped neckless in her hand.

"I-I... I love you Chara...." Asriel told them as tears went down his face and as he cryed smiling and looking at them.

Chara was surprised... they were taken a-back by what he said.

"I love you too Asriel." They said smiling.

"Good-by Partner... Good-by Asriel..." She said the last parts in a very light and slow tone as their vision faded.

"N-NO D-DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME CHARA!!! PLEASE NOT YET!!!!" Asriel cryed after he saw Chara's soul go out of their body.

It was black and had a Blue Crystal Flower growing on it.

He absorbed Chara's soul, crying and sobbing.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME CHARA!!!" Asriel screamed as his body changed shape.

I woke up startled, now knowing Chara's past... and how they died.


	15. (21)

I wake up startled.

I see that everything is dark.

I also see that I'm chained to the wall behind me.

I hear a door open and then the lights go on.

Its Sans.

"heya Kiddo... seems you gotten a little tangled up there... need help?" He asks me in amusement, I glare at him.

I look around the room and notice that Flowey is on the flour next to me chained to the wall and ground.

Sans sees my expression and smiles.

Sans comes to me and undoes my chains.

"U-Umm w-where am I?" I ask Sans as I stand up.

"heh... don't worry about that yet... ya must be wondering how you got here huh kiddo?" Sans says as he looks me up and down, I try to think of what I should say.

"U-Umm... I uhh... don't know, I fell asleep on a bench I think? Uh, can I get out now and can you please leave me alone?" I asked as he smiled even wider.

"heh... can't do that... bosses orders... he wants me to guide you to King Asgore and not to leave you alone Kiddo." Sans says as he closes his eyes for a minutes and then opens them back up.

"U-Uhh... c-can we go now then? " I asked him as he shrugged, still smiling evily.

He looked at me and nodded, he grabbed my hand in a fast motion scaring me.

He quickly got Flowey out of the chains and back onto my shoulder it seemed he was still asleep (well knocked out).

"PAPS WE'RE GOING NOW!" Sans yelled as he teleported me back into Waterfall.

I saw we were in a different part of Waterfall.

Me and Sans were standing on a little bridge with alot of different turns and a few bridges off to the side below us.

"oh no..." Sans growned as I looked to where he was looking.

Undyne was below us with her spears ready.

"FOLLOW ME!" Sans said as he lead me through the maze of bridge's (getting lost sometimes) while dodging Undyne's spears and finally stopping in a long hallway.

We went to the end of the hallway and then we heard something behind us.

It was Undyne.

She laughed as she cut the bridge in half using her spears.

We fell into the darkness.

"Huh? Is someone there?!"

"OH!"

"A-Are you ok?!"

"Oh? Chara? What a nice name! My name is........"

I woke up.

Sans was still passed out.

I woke him up and then we continued forward.

We got into a fight with Mad Dummy but I spared it, and Napstablook shooed Mad Dummy away and then invited us over to his house, we declined.

We kept going forward...

I stopped to talk with Sans right before we left Waterfall.

"I-I don't feel so g-good..." I said as I realized how sick I felt.

"oh... well... m-maybe we can stay at Undynes house for awhile..." Sans said as he grabbed my hand and then teleported me to Undynes house.

He knocked on the door.

Undyne answered it.

"What do you think your doing here PUNK?!" She yelled clearly angry at me.

I said nothing as I looked at Sans.

"I think she's sick... could she stay at your house for a few days?" Sans asked as he looked at her pleading.

"S-She's... sick? I-I'll check it out... BUT she can only stay for one day... come on in.." Undyne said her voice softening.

"T-Thank you Undyne..." I say trying to be polite.

We walked in and Sans lied me down on the couch.

I fell asleep....

"Partner.... I'm sorry that your sick~"

"Maybe it has something to do with your... SOUL... let me check~"


	16. Rachel (23)

"Interesting Partner.... don't worry, I won't look into your most horrible memories just yet..." Chara told me as I woke up.

I sat up and saw Sans and Undyne talking.

"WE SHOULDN'T DO THAT WITHOUT THE HUMANS CONSENT FIRST!" Undyne screamed at Sans.

"well how else are we going to know whats wrong with her and how to fix it?" Sans said calmly.

They both noticed me and stopped fighting.

"What were you fighting about?" I asked them as Undyne opened her mouth to say something.

"hey mind if we take a look at your soul sweetheart? So that we can figure out whats wrong with ya?" Sans interrupted Undyne.

"Uhhh... S-Sure?" I said as Undyne watched Sans come closer to me.

He put his hands on the middle of my chest pulling something out.... he pulled my soul out of my chest... and for some reason I blushed a little bit.

My soul was pink with a little bit of black at the top, their was also a Purple Flower just like the one on my hand and it was threating to crush my soul, it was held together with vines to keep the Flower around my soul, and their was cracks in my soul coming from underneath the Purple Flower growing on it.

Undyne seemed shocked and looked at my soul in pure terror and Recognition.

Sans seemed confused and looked at my soul in confusion and sadness.

"W-Whats wrong with my soul?" I chocked out, confused as to why the grey barrier wasn't blocking the view of my soul anymore, and terrified, remembering what Chara's soul looked like right before they died.... both mine and Chara's soul look alot a like, just different colors and the Flower on their soul was a Crystal Flower and blue not purple like mine.

"I-I don't know sweetheart... but I think you might die... the flower seems to be crushing your soul...." He said staring at my soul sadly.

"I think we should see Alphys.... she might know whats going on.... plus I've seen this before... the first human died to similar conditions... Only difference being her soul had a crystal flower growing on it due to Crystal Flower Poisoning... AND we have no idea why there EVEN is a flower crushing your soul." Undyne said... Some of what she said I wouldn't hear... but I ignored it.

I know why my soul is slowly dieing but.... hopefully it isnt what I think it is.... hopefully it isn't. (What do you think the reason is? I'm curious...)

I looked at my soul, my tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry Punk." Undyne said as she walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"sweetheart I promise we will fix this..." He stopped talking before he said something else... he chose his next words carefully.

"I think that with your soul like this none of the monsters will be able to take it... It's too broken for it to survive for even 5 seconds after you die... well IF you die that is... I sense some really powerful magic coming from your soul... d o y o u k n o w w h y ? " Sans said sadly while saying the last part sternly with his eyes completely black... it was creepy.

"I.... I don't... I don't know... i-it could be something that I uhh... DID when up on the surface..." You tryed to say the last part not too loud hoping they didn't hear it.

" w h a t d i d y o u d o o n t h e s u r f a c e . " Sans demanded in a dark tone, his eyes still completely black.

"I-I... me and my friends... we..." I can't say it... I can't tell them about the illness... I can't tell them about my grandfather and my long dead sister... or about the black liquid... They all are the cause for this... but I can't tell them.

I scream and fall to the floor, my eyes glowing red.

"ITS TOO MUCH!" I yelled, It sounded like two voices were speaking at the same time.

Sans and Undyne backed up as I layed there covering my ears and screaming.... and crying.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO, I ONLY DID IT TO PROTECT THEM!!! I ONLY LISTENED TO HER TO GET AWAY!!!" I yelled, still sounding like two people, I cryed and screamed that I was sorry.

Undyne and Sans looked at me in surprise and worry.

I was crying so much... so much pain flooded my mind... so much FEAR.

"I-I'm AFRAID...." I said while finally calming down.

"S-So afraid..." I whispered as my vision got blurry and started to get darker.

I thought I saw someone standing in front of me holding out her hand.

I felt dizzy as she talked.

"I'll help you.... just as promised my dear..." 

I looked at her as she smiled warmly and as her red eyes glowed.

"Rachel..." I whispered under my breath as everything went dark.

"You ok partner?" Chara asked me as I looked at them.

I was still dizzy from before I fainted.

"I-Im... ok..." I said as I collapsed in front of Chara.

They caught me and smiled warmly.

"W-Why... do I still feel weak... and why do I feel sick..." I asked slowly.

Chara looked at me with a smirk and knowing eyes.

"I'm afraid that you already know the answer.... do I need to remind you?" Chara asked as I looked at them terrified.

"D-Don't p-please.... I-It was just some experiment .. j-just.... I-I don't... w-want to remember..." I said with pure terror in my eyes.

Chara laughed.

"Like I said you already know... But thats not all partner... it also has something to do with your soul... but i'm sure you already knew that..." Chara said as they helped me up and then hugged me.

I still felt fear... I still felt weak.

"Don't worry I'll help you... I'll help you through this... I'll be your guide... I'll keep you safe... just promise me you'll trust me.. no matter what..." Chara told me as they rubbed circles onto my back.... they let go of me and smiled warmly, I felt like I could trust them.

"I promise... No matter what..." I promised her as I held their hands smiling.

They grinned back at me.

"Your going to be fun to play with Partner..." Chara laughed in a childish way.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I asked them scared but not able to let go of them.

"You'll find out.... eventually..." Chara said as I was pushed out of the dream.

I woke up... that was my worst mistake.


	17. Alphys The Royal Scientist (24)

woke up in Undynes arms.

"Hey Punk we are going to Alphys' Lab she's the royal scientist, we think she can help us." Undyne told me after she noticed that I woke up.

I said nothing as I noticed that we weren't in Undynes house anymore, We were instead in a hot place with lava below us.

I felt even sicker--- I felt fear and Hope coursing through my veins! 

I will finally be free from my prison, finally... free....

Something about those words....

"Punk we're there so stop dosing off!" Undyne yelled at me as I noticed that Undyne carried me into a Lab... a very dark Lab.

The lights went on.

I instantly covered my eyes.

"Hello Human... A-Are you ok? Undyne t-told me you were sick.. s-so I said she could bring you in for a l-little check-up!" A female voice said as I uncovered my eyes, It was a giant human sized lizard? 

She was wearing a grey lab coat, and was wearing some light blue and red gloves, her glasses was a grey-ish blue-ish color.

"O-OH! I-I forgot! N-Nice to meet you Human! My name is Alphys, I'm the Royal Scientist!" Alphys told me as she smiled kindly.

She reminded me of Grandfather.... He was a scientist aswell, He was working on something that was going to turn humans into angels or demons.... I never liked Scientists....

Alphys came towards me and Undyne and then took me out of Undyne's arms.

"D-Don't be scared I'm going to fix you!" Alphys told me as I relaxed.

"U-Undyne I'm going to bring The Human into my Lab area where I do my secret work, please make sure no-one comes down there!" Alphys ordered as she walked into a room.

The room was an elevator, she pressed one of the buttons and then we descended down to the basement.

I blacked out, when I opened my eyes again I was strapped to a table with Alphys looking down on me, their was also a computer that was connected to the machine I was in/strapped to.

"O-Oh you finally woke up! I was afraid you died there! Anyway... I'm going take a look inside your soul, so don't move ok Human?" Alphys said trying to keep me calm.

I nodded and then lied still on the table as Alphys turned the computer on.

Alphys came near me and then got my soul out of my body like Sans did.

Alphys then connected a cable running from the computer into my soul, then her hands glowed green, she put her hands over my soul and it glowed green aswell.

She seemed kinda surprised and confused when she looked at the Flower growing on my soul.

"S-Seems... there's some really powerful magic contained in your soul... D-Do you know why?" Alphys asked me as she looked at me, she seemed nervous.

".... M-My GrandFather was a scientist... a-and h-he gave me a strange drink a-and..." I stopped there leaving out the illness I was diagnosed with.

"S-So... W-What was in the drink?" Alphys asked rising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know.... he never told me.... but I do have more of it..." I told Alphys as she unstrapped my hands.

"W-Where is it?" She asked me as I put my hand into my pocket.

"Its right here." I said calmly as I pulled out the black drink out of my pocket and gave it to her.

"I-I'll try to figure out if this has anything to do with you being sick... I-Is it ok if I keep it for awhile? I-I MEAN! S-So I can study it and get samples!" Alphys told me as she turned off the computer and unplugged the wires connecting to my soul.

I put my soul into my body as I watched her put the black drink in a container near the computer.

"F-Follow me..." Alphys told me as she led me through the hallways of the True Lab.


	18. (25)

Alphys took me too a room with... creatures in it that was melting.

"T-These a-are The Amalgamates..." Alphys told me as they walked up to me.

A amalgamate that looked like a dog???? ran over to me and knocked me over, it licked my face happily.

"T-Thats Endogeny..... d-don't worry he is n-nice..." Alphys told me as Endogeny got off of me.

Another Amalgamate that looks almost like Shyren, but with a weird black head and is currently melting came towards you.

*It smells like lemons.

"*Do you think I'm pretty?" It says to me in a glitched voice, it sounds like a girl but its hard to tell.

"U-Umm y-ya of course... By the way, my names Valcie whats your's?" I ask it as I hold out my hand for it to shake.

"*But nobody came." It said to me as it came closer.

"U-Umm... W-Whats your name?" I ask it unsure of what to say.

"*That's what they all say." It tells me as it gets even closer, its almost touching my nose.

"I-I..." I didn't know what to say.

"*Stay here with me..." It says to me as I try to back up, it seems I can't move.

"S-Stay with you... w-where?" I ask it as fear fills my mind.

"*Welcome to my special hell." It tells me as it backs up.

It sings.

*I hear the melody of pulsating flesh.

I call for Alphys to help.

"*But nobody came." It said to me as Alphys just shrugged unsure of what to do.

Alphys suggests humming.

*I hum a familiar tune. Lemon Bread's body shakes... 

Alphys motions for me to continue.

*I hum a familiar tune. Nothing else happened.

I had an idea.

"I-I won't f-fight you." I told it as it looks at me confused.

*It hums again, I hear the melody of pulsating flesh.

I tried to move again, it worked!

I went over to it and then tryed to hug it.

It seems to be sad.

I stopped hugging it.

*I let Lemon Bread be. It seems to remember something.

"G-Good J-Job Human!!" Alphys tells me as she runs over to me.

"By the way whats its name?" I ask Alphys while pointing to The Amalgamate that I just hugged.

"O-Oh t-thats L-Lemon Bread!!" Alphys informed me as I looked at Lemon Bread.

"Its nice to meet you Lemon Bread!" I told the amalgamate named Lemon Bread.

"*I've felt this before." Lemon Bread replied with its glitch like female voice, It seems happy.

"*Could this be goodbye!? " Lemon Bread asks you as it backs away into the darkness of the room and hides.

Another amalgamate comes your way... theirs no way to describe it. 

* drew near! [Encounter]

Alphys cellphone rings, she puts it on speaker and then gives it to me.

"*Come join the fun." The amalgamate says, somehow through the phone.

"Join?"

"U-Umm N-No?" I say to it.

"*That's a shame." It says as a few heads? get thrown at me?

I dodge them.

"*Become one of us!" It says to me.

"N-No!" I tell it as it gets closer, I realize I can't move.

"*That's a shame." It tells me as I hear Chara say "Act Or Check?"

*No data available. [Check]

*I noticed it Smells like batteries.

"*It's a real get together." It tells me as I try to move.

"*Come join the fun." It continues.

"No!" I yell at it trying to move away.

"*Come join the fun." It says again.

"O-Ok!!" I yell at it as I notice I was given more movement.

"*You'll be with us shortly. Just a moment." It says as it sends more heads? at me.

I dodge them.

"*hold still." It tells me as it throws more heads? at me.

I look at Alphys and plead for help.....

*But nobody came. 

I put the phone closer to my ear since I thought I heard something.

"*Lorem ipsum docet" I thought it say again.

It asks to 'Join The Fun' again... I refuse.

*Seems like it doesn't care anymore?

The amalgamate stops fighting you and then goes into the shadows like Lemon Bread did.

"W-Who was that?" I ask Alphys.

"T-That was M-MemoryHead...." Alphys explains as the next two Amalgamate step forward.

*Smells like a ,

Alphys tells you to pray.... and then Pick on it and then Mystify it in any order.

*I kneel and pray for safety. , remembers its conscience.

*I picked on , . It seemed effective.

*I did something mysterious. , recognizes it has more to learn from this world.

*This relentless future finally looks brighter and brighter. [Check]

*The Amalgamate seems to remember something from your actions, It seems placated.

Alphys informs you of the Amalgamates name... its name is Reaper Bird. 

The other one starts to talk.

"S-N-O-W-Y" It tells you.

Alphys says she can handle this and they stop attacking you.... It also seems that the last amalgamate that you met was Snowdrakes Mom.


	19. (26)

I finally got out of the true lab with Alphys being my guide.

"Hey PUNK!!! You been down there for a while!!! So... Whats going on with ya?!" Undyne yelled as me and Alphys walked up to her.

"H-Her soul.... I-Its... not very good... she is very sick... a-and may die soon.. her soul is not attainable as of now..." Alphys informs Undyne.

"WHAT?! What do you mean Not Attainable?? Whats wrong with her?!" Undyne yells making Alphys flinch.

"H-Her soul is under a spell.... It contains powerful magic and so far the only information I have is that its under heavy loads of magic a-and... is un-attainable as of now..." Alphys says to Undyne.

"C-Can we fix this?" Undyne asks Alphys... Undyne seems to be freaking out.

"No.... We can't..." Alphys says as everything turns black.

I blacked out.

The only words in my head being "Soul Currently Un-Attainable"

"Greetings Partner... want to see something?" Chara asks me, they seem excited.

I don't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chara continues as I see a grey door infront of me.... Chara and Asriel are at the door.

 

 

"Hey Chara we are at New Home now, The Castle, my parents should be here, right beyond this door!! I think you'll love them!!!!" Asriel told Chara as Chara and Asriel approached a large grey door.

"O-Oh ok! I can't wait to meet them!" Chara told Asriel afraid of upsetting him by saying She was scared.

"Hey... Don't be scared Chara Ok? My parents are nice people!" Asriel whispered to Chara smiling kindly.

"I know Asriel." Chara told him as he knocked on the door.

"It's me Mom!" Asriel yelled through the door as they heard footsteps.

"Coming My Child!!!" A motherly voice said through the door.

The door opened and a goat lady stood their, she looked at Chara in awe.

"Hello Dear I am Toriel, Asriels Mother, would you like to come in?" Toriel said kindly after a moment looking at Chara sweetly.

"U-Umm S-Sure Ms. Toriel..... Umm My names Chara By the way..." Chara said as they followed Toriel inside, Asriel following behind them.

"Chara... My dear... would you like to tell us how you fell?" Toriel asked once she brought Chara to a dinner table.

"I... Tripped..." Chara lied to her, feeling guilty afterwards. 

"Oh... Well My Dear are you hurt?" Toriel asked, concerned for Chara's wellbeing.

"A little...." Chara muttered as Toriel came over to them and held their chin, smiling kindly.

"My Dear.... Do you need me to heal your wounds? It may help you...." Toriel said kindly looking into Chara's eyes, seeming to be worried.

"Y-Yes please Ms. Toriel..." Chara said as she let go of Chara, and as her hands glowed green and she put her hand on Chara's head.

"My Child Do you feel better now?" Toriel said as she put her hands/arms to her side and then stepped back to give Chara some room.

"Ya I do... Thank you Ms. Toriel..." Chara told her as she smiled warmly and then walked a little ways away.

"Are you hungry My Child? If so Would you like some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie?" Toriel said as she walked into the next room.

"Yes please!" Chara yelled after her as Asriel directed Chara to sit next to him at the table.

Toriel came out of the other room with a freshly baked pie and some plates.

She cut the pie and gave herself a piece and then gave Chara and Asriel a piece.

Chara ate a bit of the pie, Asriel also had some.

"My Child.... do you wish to go back to the surface.....?" Toriel asked looking at Chara sadly as Chara stopped eating and looked at her.

"I.... I don't care about going back... C-Can I stay here...?" Chara asked after a minute not sure what she would say.

Toriel smiled warmly and reached over the table and grabbed Chara's hands.

"Of Course My Child, please.... do not be afraid to ask me anything, you are always welcome here!" Toriel said as she smiled brightly, making Chara's small soul, tingle... they felt so happy.... they felt like they were loved... they couldn't believe she would let them stay here....

"Thank you...." Chara whispered their voice cracking.

Toriel let go of Chara's hands and then ate the rest of her pie.

Chara and Asriel ate the rest of our pie aswell and followed Toriel into the kitchen and put away their plates.

"My Child Would you like to sleep in Asriels room with him for the night?" Toriel asked Chara as she held their hand and looked at them.

"If its ok with Asriel..." Chara said as both Chara and Toriel looked at Asriel.

"Its ok with me!!!" Asriel said as Toriel let go of Charas hands only for Asriel to take their hand and drag them into a hallway and then into a bedroom.

"This is my room!!! By the way you can sleep in that bed!!!" Asriel said as he pointed to a large bed on one side of the room.

"Thank you Asriel... I won't forget this..."

 

The vision ended... I woke up screaming.


	20. Stay Determined (27/28)

I wake up with Undyne, Alphys and Sans above me, worried.

"kid ya finally woke up! I was worried for a second there! Alphys called me saying that you passed out!" Sans told me as he helped me get up.

I almost fell back down but Sans kept me from falling.

I was dizzy and I felt weak and sick.

"kid are you ok?" Sans ask's me as he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Y-Ya... just sick... that's all... d-don't worry about m-me..." I said still feeling sick.

"do you think you can make it all the way to King Asgore sick like this?" Sans asked me worried.

"Y-Ya.. of course..." I told Sans feeling determination and fear run through my soul like lightning.

"good kid.... come on we should get going... Undyne are you coming?" Sans asked as he looked at Undyne.

"Sure I'll come!!" Undyne said as she followed me and Sans outside of Alphys' Lab after saying goodbye to Alphys and after all of us said thank you to her.

"It will be a long journey till we get to father... Do you think you can survive all the way there? Stay Determined Valcie~" Chara told me as me, Sans, and Undyne continued forward.

We kept walking untill we reached a part of hotland where we saw a machine like building floating on lava.

"That building in the distance is the core... it powers all of the underground." Undyne told me when she saw me looking at it.

"from their you can go home sweetheart.." Sans told me as he looked at the core and then grabbed my hand.

We continued forward untill we couldn't see the core.

Their was an elevator infrount of us labeled 'R1'.

We entered the elevator.

Undyne clicked the button 'Right Floor 2'.

We went out of the elevator and continued forward.

Their was a sentry station and 2 monsters infrount of us.

"Hi Vulcan!" I said as I read the name-tag on the volcano monster.

It looked so cute!!!

"Toasty Bun!" It said in a cute voice while it shook like it was about to explode but didn't.

I ignored what it said thinking it was weird and then walked over to the other monster.

The blue monster with a red dress and red lipstick looked excited when it saw Sans.

"I love Hot Dogs! Heya Sansy! Could I have one?!" It yelled as it tried to contain its excitement when Sans reached into his pocket and gave the blue monster a hot dog.

"Thanks! SansyZ! You lazy piece of SHIT!" It said as it ran from the scene eating the hot dog.

Sans laughed a deep laugh as it watched the blue monster disappear from sight.

"kid you wanna hot dog aswell?" Sans asked as he walked up to me.

"ya must be hungry kid!" He exclaimed as he stopped right in frount of me.

"I- Uhh Sure?" I said as Sans took a Hot Dog from his pocket.

"well... its 10 G... got any? either that or... you can pay me in something else.." Sans said as I looked at him and gave him some gold I found in my pocket, he gave me the hot dog, I took a bite of it.

"Thanks Sans!" I said to him between bites.

"your welcome Kiddo~" Sans said looking away from me he seemed happy to help.

"You two are GROSS!" I heard someone say from my shoulder... oh... Flowey's awake.

"S-Sorry Flowey..." I whispered as Flowey's vines tightened around my throat and arm.

"Don't go near him... he's gross and killed humans before." Flowey spat at me as I looked at him scared not believing what he said while Sans looked at Flowey in surprise.

"heh... ya really think I'd kill her? ya know I can do alot worse right~?" Sans joked as Flowey became mad at him noticing what he was implying.

"NO!" Flowey said as vines came out of the ground around him and me.

"YOUR NOT TOUCHING HER SMILEY TRASH BAG!" Flowey yelled, his voice turning demonic.

"hey! your the one that suggested it!" Sans yelled trying to calm Flowey down.... his vines tightened around my throat making me feel weak and making my vision darken.

"I NEVER SAID THAT TRASH BAG!" Flowey yelled as he summoned some of his pellets and threw them at Sans.

Sans dodged them, laughing darkly.

My hot dog fell on the ground, Undyne watched everything going on.

"that's all you got WEED?" Sans said as Flowey summoned more pellets and as the vines around my neck tightened even more.

It was getting hard to breath and to stay awake.

"S-Stop...Hu...urts..." I struggled to say, barely even staying awake.

They didn't hear me... Flowey threw the pellets at Sans, Sans dodged.

"P-Pl-ple-ease!" I yelled as everything was fading away.

"A-ARE YOU OK?! O-OH MY GOSH I-IM SO SORRY!" I heard Flowey say as the vines loosened giving me room to breath.

I fell on the floor... I blacked out.

_________________(LATER)

I woke up in a different place... but Flowey and Sans and Undyne were still with me.

There was another monster there too... a pretty monster with black silky hair and a dark blue dress complementing her light purple skin. 

"Oh~ Deary! Your finally awake~!" The pretty monster said as she helped me up and my friends gathered around me, Flowey being still on my shoulder, I noticed that we were on a purple-ish red walkway and behind the pretty spider monster was a stand/table that had a drink and a purple donut resting on it.

"Oh Dear! I forgot to introduce my self! My names Muffet Deary! What is your name~?" Muffet asked me as she took the drink from the table and handed it to me.

I drank half of the drink.

"My name is Valcie!" I said as I drank the rest of the drink and then gave it back to her.

"Dear... do you have any money?" Muffet asked as she held out her hand.

"U-Umm I'm sorry but I don't Ms. Muffet..." I said looking down, guilt forming in my mind.

"Oh! I-It's ok! P-Please don't cry deary!" Muffet said trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"Um... T-Thanks for the drink..." I said as I stared at the floor.

"Your welcome deary~" She said as she smiled kindly at me.

"Dear... would you like to follow me? I have a gift for you!" Muffet said as she held out her hand and I took it.

"O-Ok... Can my friends come?" I asked as she looked at me surprised.

"No Deary... sorry~" Muffet said as she dragged me some ways away till I couldn't see my friends... Flowey was still on my shoulder though.

Muffet led me through a few puzzles and then pushed me into a very dark purple hallway with spider webs on the floor.

I looked behind me and Muffet was gone... I walked forward.

Someone laughed.

"Did you hear what they just said~?!" A voice echoed through out the cavern.

"They said a very dangerous human with a knife were to walk through here!!" The voice yelled in alarm.

I continued forward, Flowey looked scared.

"I heard that they hate spiders~" The voice said in a scary and disbelieving voice.

"I heard they love to stomp on them and crush their intestine-ts!" The voice continued as I walked forward, slowing down due to the webs.

"I heard they like to tear their legs off!" The voice said as I noticed a spider crawling past me.

I hate spiders....

I continued forward till it was hard to walk forward.

"I heard..." The voice said in a seductive voice.

A light was turned on and next to me laying down on a bed of webs was Muffet.

"That they would love to play with me... but... it may cost you a fee deary~" Muffet laughed as spiders dropped from the ceiling surrounding me, and slowly crawling my way.

"N-No please!" I cried letting my fear kicking in...I started to feel dizzy.... Flowey tried to keep the spiders away with his vines.

Muffet laughed.

"You think your taste is to refined for our pastries don't you dear? Well.. I disagree with that notion.. I think your taste is just what this cake needs Deary!" Muffet said as more spiders dropped from the ceiling and as my soul came out from my chest.

A spider jumped on me and sunk its teeth into my neck.... another one jumped on Flowey.

It hurt alot, so I screamed.

The spider jumped off as my soul turned purple and as I stared feeling woozy.

Flowey crushed the spider that was on him useing his vines, Muffet didn't seem pleased.

"Don't be so blue deary... Purple looks so wonderful on you my dear~" Muffet said as I realized I couldn't move.

Muffet walked over to me slowly and took my head in her hands.

Muffet sank her teeth into my neck and then walked backwards as I fell forwards not being able to get up fully....Flowey looked hurt from the fall.... Muffet laughed.

"Why so pale deary~?" Muffet asked as her spiders started making webs around my legs and arms keeping me from moving.

I was stuck in purple webs.

"You should be proud dear!" Muffet said, laughing at us, one of the spiders bit Flowey, he closed his eyes and it looked like he was asleep yet in pain.

Music plays, Muffet and the spiders dance to the music, while I suffered.

I summoned my knife and then cut myself out of the webs, and then stood up.

The music stopped and Muffet looked at me in horror.

"W-Where did you get that?" Muffet asked worried.

I ran at her with my knife she dodged, jumping over my head and then sunk her fangs into the back of my neck making me scream.

"Time to show you my pet deary! That must teach you some manners Dear!" Muffet said backing away as I turned around.

A spider crawled up to Muffet and whispered to her something.

"O-Oh? D-Did she now?" Muffet asked the spider, clearly surprised.

"H-Human.. d-did you already support our cause?" Muffet asked me as she walked over to me.

"U-Umm Yes?" I said as Muffet put her hand on my shoulder, my knife disappeared into the air.

"I am so sorry my dear! I thought you hated spiders!" Muffet exclaimed as she hugged me and then helped get some of the webs off of my clothes.

"Bye deary! You can continue forward! Sorry for all the trouble~!" Muffet said waving good-bye to me as I left her in the purple hallway and continued forward, my soul going back to its normal color and back into my body.


	21. Mettaton (29)

As I was walking I saw a poster of a monster named Mettaton, about his latest stage performance, A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers kept apart by the tides of fate, looks like its almost time for the performance.

I continued forward till I was on a stage with a castle on it?

"OH~! COULD THAT HUMAN BE MY ONE TRUE LOVE~?" I heard a sadist voice saw from the tower of the castle.

I looked at where I heard the voice, their was a robot standing near the stairs of the castle, he was a grey-ish purple robot with light blue gloves on and a pretty pink and purple dress on... wait isn't he a guy?!

"Don't judge me hottie." He said from the castle once he saw me looking, I could feel the blush form on my face.

"AHEM you seem bored so if you wont try your best I'll skip ahead for the audience's sake." He told me as he looked at me clearly bored aswell.

Mettaton walked down the stairs doing a little twirl as he stood infront of me. Chara was silent but you think that if they had a body they would be blushing.

Mettaton begins singing.

"OH MY LOVE~ PLEASE RUN AWAY~ THE EVIL KING FORBIDS YOUR STAY~ HUMANS MUST LIVE FAR APART~ EVEN IF IT BREAKS MY HEART~ THEY WILL PUT YOU IN THE DUNGEON~ IT'LL SUCK AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE ALOT~ NOT REALLY SAD~ THAT YOU HAVE TO DIE~ DIE DIE DIE~ ITS WONDERFUL ITS HAPPENING~" Mettaton stopped singing and walked over to me, he put his hand on my head and looked at the floor pretending to wipe a tear out of his non-existent eyes.

"Goodbye Human... So Sad..." He said as he looked at me.

"YET SO WONDERFUL YOUR GONNA DIE! SEE-YA BRAT!" Mettaton laughed as the floor beneath me gave away.

"ON DEAR! WHAT EVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE THE BRATTY HUMAN HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON! A DUNGEON WITH A GASTERDLY PUZZLE, THAT MY LOVE MIGHT EVEN PERISH NOT TO SAY THAT IS GOOD OR ANYTHING!" Mettaton yelled as he flew down the hole and looked at me.

"OH IS THEIR ANY MERCY? THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! EACH COLORED TILE WILL KILL YOU OR LEAD TO YOUR DEATH BESIDES ONE! THAT ONE THAT DOESN'T LEAD YOU TO YOUR DEATH OR CAUSE YOU TO DIE WILL MAKE YOU FIGHT A MONSTER THE GREEN ONES TO BE EXACT! EVEN MORE HORRENDOUS!" Mettaton yelled as I walked forward a tiny bit and shook my head in annoyance. 

"BETTER HURRY BRAT! CAUSE IN 30 SECONDS YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THE JETS OF FIRE ON BOTH SIDES OF THE ROOM!" Mettaton continued as soon as I noticed the jets of fire on both sides of the room.

"POOR BRAT OF MY LOVE! I'M SO FILLED WITH TERROR AND SADISTIC FEELINGS I WANT TO LAUGH AND NEVER STOP!" Mettaton said as he started laughing and as I walked over to the colored tiles not knowing what to do.

"GOOD LUCK BRAT!" He yelled as I stepped on the first tile, it teleported me to the next, that just happened to be green, so I continued forward, only to be pushed onto one that zapped me.

How will I get through this?

"I can help you Partner~"


	22. (30)

"I can help you Partner~" Said a familiar and soothing voice I knew oh so well....

I felt control disappear from my body as Chara willed me to turn around and face the deadly robot.

"Mettaton.... lets get this over and done with, we both know that you want to kill me and that this puzzle is stupid." Chara willed me to say as my body moved on its own back to where Mettaton was, while avoiding the tile that electrocuted me.

"Oh? What is it that you propose my dear human?" Mettaton said as he looked at me, My body moved on its own and walked over to him, a smile forced on my face by Chara who had control of my every move.

"Lets fight.... that's what I propose... if you win you get my soul, deal?" Chara willed me to say, Mettaton nodded and then looked at me as if he was wondering something.

"What if you win? Also dear, what are the rules?" Mettaton asked me as I tried to get back control from Chara worried that they might hurt him but Chara had a strong grip on my body and soul.

"If I win? Hmm... how about you let me pass this area and into the next. For the rules... you can use both violence and flattery for this fight... do you agree to my terms?" Chara willed me to say as they finally gave me control.... four options appeared in front of me.

"Fight? Talk? Check or Spare?" Chara whispered into my mind as Mettaton stared at me and summoned 4 miniature robots that looked alot like him.

"I agree with your terms... lets get this show on the road shall we?" Mettaton said as the miniature little hims got shot at me, one hitting me in the arm as I dogged the others.

I decided not to say anything... So I picked check.

"HP 9999, ATTACK 30, DEFENSE 255..." Chara whispered in my mind once again as I dogged another attack that Mettaton tried to throw at me while I was distracted. 

"Human.... you don't seem so confident anymore whys that darling?" Mettaton asked me as he twirled in his dress and glanced at the knife poking out of my boot in wonder.

I didn't say anything... what was their to say anyway? I took my knife out of my boot and pointed it at Mettaton, managing a somewhat creepy and confident smile.

"What are you talking about? Just fight me Metta, stop playing around." I hissed at him trying to seem not as scared and over all friendly that I actually was.

Mettaton laughed at me, putting his hand over the bottom of his screen in an attempt to block the laughing that was coming from him.

"Darling! I can tell you don't want to hurt me! Put down the weapon. Lets stop fighting dear." Mettaton told me as he came over to me and held out his hand, I put my knife in my boot and took his hand.

"I'm sorry Metta...." I whispered as he hugged me, I felt guilty for trying to hurt him so I hugged him back.

"Don't be sorry Darling, And also... don't worry, not all monsters are so frightening and wanting to kill you, I certainly don't want to hurt you dear." Mettaton said to me as I stopped hugging him, I looked around and it seemed that the puzzle was deactivated and the walls of fire on both sides of the room was gone as well.

"Darling, no need to say thank you... now get going before I change my mind about keeping you alive Dear." Mettaton warned me as I walked into the next area.

"It's going to be a long ways to go before we get to dad---King Asgore...." I heard Flowey mumble, finally waking up.

"It really is Asriel...." I heard Chara faintly say to both me and Flowey even though Flowey couldn't hear her.


	23. (31)

Suddenly my phone rang, I got it out of my pocket and turned it on, it seemed that Alphys was calling me... but how did she know my number? I accepted the call.

"L-Looks like you beat mettaton... I was watching through the cameras... it also seems that you got separated from your friends... How unfortunate! But.. uh... you did do a great job even if your friends weren't by your side..." Alphys voice rang through the phone, her words made me feel bad for leaving my friends... but it all worked out in the end, I walked forward having the phone to my ear.

"Uh... h-hey this might sound strange... but can I tell you something?" Alphys asks through the phone as I stop moving and smile, Flowey goes back into the depths of my hood.

"Ya of course you can!" I say through the phone as I hear sigh of relief coming from her end, I continue walking forward infrount of me is a large stair case.

"B-Before I met you... I.... I wasn't really a good person.. a-and I d-didn't really like myself... For a long time I felt like a total screw up... like a bad person... even though all I tryed to do was fix things, I only made a bigger mess, and I went crazy because of it.... I c-couldn't do anything w-without.... without letting everyone down..." Alphys says through the phone, with a melancholy and dejected voice, making my smile fade, I stopped moving and looked down at the ground, listening to Alphys' words.

"B-But after meeting you! I f-felt like a better person! I felt like I wasn't a total screw up anymore! I felt alot better about myself.... So thanks for letting me help you!" Alphys says through the phone, surprising me as I smile once more.

"Anyway! We are almost to the CORE, It's right through MTT resort, I'll meet you somewhere in the CORE! Be safe~!" Alphys says as I here a click come from the other end of the phone meaning that she hung up, I turn my phone off and put it in my pocket as I continue walking up the stairs and see a monster serving nice cream and two guards in armor on either side of yet another stair case, Flowey continues to hide in my hood as I keep my head down as I go up the stairs... 

"We're almost there Partner~" Rang Chara's voice from inside my head.

I looked at MTT resort before going in.


	24. Attack Of The Killer Robot (32)

I walk inside MTT resort and then looked at the water spilling onto the ground, I proceeded to ignore the puddle on the ground and continue forward, I walked to the door that had a sign above it saying 'CORE' and went through the door.

I was at a bridge..... I continued walking forward to the elevator door thing infrount of me and entered....

"Welcome to the CORE~" Chara told me as I looked at the two ways I could go.... to the left or to the right? It seems the elevator in the middle is broken.

"Which way?" I asked myself as Flowey came out of my hood and pointed to my right, I walked through the right doorway and kept walking, I walked through the second doorway at the end of the room and down the hall corner, I was at another hallway with two ways I could go, I went straight forward.

I went down the long hallway and turned the corner, there was three possible ways to continue forward, so far no monsters have attacked me.

"What now Flowey?" I asked him as he looked down the three hallways on either side of us, he looked confused.

"I don't know..... I think.... go left, forward and then left again, then stop." Flowey told me, I did what he said, I went down the hallway on my left then I went forward and to my left once again, I stopped infrount of a bridge, there were blue and orange lasers keeping me from crossing the bridge.

Suddenly my phone rang.... it was Alphys, I answered.

"H-Hey u-uh.... You're going the right way... I-I'll turn the power off so you c-can continue forward, i-if it reactivates then stop m-moving ok? The power some t-times turns on r-randomly..." Alphys tells me through the phone as the lasers deactivate.... I continue forward halfway across the bridge when the power turns back on, the lasers reactivate, infrount of me was a orange laser.

"H-Hey! U-Um g-go right through the orange lasers.... ok?" Alphys voice booms through the phone I nod my head even though I knew she couldn't see me, I moved through the orange laser not getting hurt at all, suddenly the power turns off again so I run all the way to the end of the bridge just in time before the lasers reactivated.

"G-Good job! We're almost there!" Alphys tells me as she hangs up the phone, I turn off my phone and put it in my pocket, I see a door and an elevator, it seems that the elevator wasn't working so I went through the door.

I see Mettaton infrount of me... we were in a dark blue small circle like room, there was a door behind him.

"HELLO DARLING~ ITS TIME TO HAVE OUT LITTLE SHOWDOWN... I'VE DECIDED THAT I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE..... WELL.... NOT WHEN ITS ALPHYS BEING THE ONE THAT SENT ME AFTER YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE DEARY~" Mettaton said, surprising both me and Flowey, I stepped back and tried to exit the room only then realizing that the door was locked, I looked back at Mettaton.

"OH YES DEARY~ ALPHYS WAS THE ONE WHO SENT ME TO KILL YOU, SO THAT SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM ME~ DEAR THIS IS OUR FINALE SHOWDOWN..... ITS FINALLY TIME TO STOP THE MALFUNCTIONING ROBOT.... NOT. I WAS NEVER MALFUNCTIONING... I NEVER WAS A KILLER ROBOT EITHER I WAS MADE TO SHINE~!" Mettaton continued, as I backed up against the door, Flowey's vines tightened around my arm, Mettaton walked over to me.

"GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL A STUPID SHOW.... ALPHYS TOLD ME TO GO AFTER YOU AND TRY TO KILL YOU SO THAT SHE CAN TRY TO SAVE YOU FROM ME, SHE WANTS TO FINALLY DO SOMETHING WORTH WHILE.... ITS AN ACT.... ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL.... AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON HER CAMERAS SHE LUSTED TO HELP YOU SO THAT SHE CAN FEEL BETTER ABOUT HERSELF." Mettaton said to me as the feeling of being betrayed filled my mind, I could feel Flowey shaking as he tried to hide in my hood.... Alphys was helping me.... she would never betray me right?

"WHEN YOU CAME INTO HER LAB BADLY HURT THATS WHEN SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY AND MAKE FRIENDS WITH YOU.... ATONE FOR HER SINS... SHE IS THE ONE WHO REACTIVATED THE PUZZLES.... SHES THE ONE WHO DISABLED THE ELEVATORS... HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW THAT YOU KNOW YOU'VE BEEN LIED TO? AT THIS VERY MOMENT SHE IS WAITING TO SAVE YOU FROM ME... SHE IS RIGHT OUTSIDE THAT DOOR, WHILE WE ARE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH SHE WILL AHEM 'SAVE' YOU FROM ME." Mettaton continued as I looked at him no longer believing what he was saying.... it couldn't be true right? I walked away from the door when I heard the noise of footsteps outside the door.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE..... HONESTLY..... I DON'T REALLY WANT TO FIGHT YOU, MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN... THE AUDIENCE DO DESERVE A GOOD SHOW RIGHT? AND WHATS A GOOD SHOW WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST AND SOME BLOODSHED DEARY?!" Mettaton said as I heard a knock on the door behind me.... Mettaton put his finger to his lip, shushing me.

"H-Hey whats going on in there?! The door's locked! O-Open up!" Alphys yelled from behind the door as I looked over to the door and then back at Mettaton.

"SORRY DEARS THE OLD SHOWS BEEN CANCELLED!! BUT HERE'S OUR FINALLY THAT WILL DRIVE YOUR LITTLE HEARTS WILD!" Mettaton announced as the floor beneath us rose up like an elevator making me fall due to how fast it was riseing up, the floor stopped moving and Mettaton looked at me.

"WELCOME TO OUR NEW SHOW!!!! 'ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT'!!!!"


	25. Lights Camera Action (33)

Suddenly smoke covered Mettaton as I heard a sound of gears winding, stage lights appeared over him showering him in red and blue light as the smoke disappeared... he looked different, in a good way of course. 

He was more humanoid, he was wearing black silky pants, pink with blue grey-ish and yellow-ish tint for boots, he was wearing a robotic purple and dark pink chest plate with blue symbols on them, He had light blue gloves with a golden tint on it, and a pinkish blueish belt in the middle of it being a glass jar with a hot pink upside down heart shaped soul in it.

"OHHHH YESSS~! Welcome every monster to my new show, filled with DRAMA! ACTION! AND BLOODSHED~! I'LL GIVE YOU A PAINLESS AND QUICK DEATH HUMAN!" Mettaton yelled looking at both me and the camera floating in the air next to a screen saying how many viewers were watching, Mettaton pointed to me as he made a pose for the camera.

Anger filled my mind.

"DEAR! YOU'RE LAST LIVING MOMENTS WILL BE ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS AND TERRIFYING! SO GET READY FOLKS THIS IS GONNA BE A HARD FIGHT..... BUT A GOOD ONE AS WELL DEARY'S~! LETS DANCE TO THE DEATH MY SWEET HUMAN~" Mettaton announced as he stopped posing and began to dance around me.

Mettaton kicked at my legs causing me to fall, he then kicked his left foot at my head, I dodged and got up, I got my knife out of my boot and charged at him, despite not wanting to fight, I tried my best and ran at full speed, he dodged and tripped me, he posed and looked at me with pity. 

"LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION! GET MOVING HUMAN, AND JUST DANCE YOU'RE HEART AWAY~!" Mettaton sang as he put his left leg in the air, holding it above his head as he stretched, forgetting that he was fighting me.

I ran at him again and managed to stab the glass container, causing part of it to shatter, Mettaton looked at me in surprise as he dropped his leg and smiled evilly at me, he put his left hand on his hip, his right hand at his side.

"OH... YOU WANT TO PLAY THAT GAME? FINE, LETS PLAY, LET ME SHOW YOU MY HEART DEAR, AND I MEAN LITERALLY SHOW YOU MY HEART AND SOUL~! LET ME SHOW YOU MY LOVE." Mettaton began as his hot pink heart shaped soul came out of the broken glass container in his belt, the soul faced me, Mettaton posed as the soul began shotting pink bullets at me, I dodged just in time, dodging all the bullets and making my way to Mettaton.

I ran at Mettaton with my knife dodging all his bullets just in time.... I stabbed the knife into Mettaton's heart shaped fragile soul. Mettaton frowned as a crack formed in both his soul and in his robotic scull... he looked at me surprised as I pulled the knife out of his soul, looking guilty.

"HUMAN... YOU ARE STRONG I'LL GIVE YOU THAT~ NOW THIS IS SOME REAL BLOODSHED AND ACTION GOING ON, I WONDER IF I'LL SURVIVE~! LETS GET THIS OVER WITH DEAR~" Mettaton continued as his soul shot another pink bullet at me causing me to fall to the ground as Mettaton put his foot on my chest to keep me from moving, it hurt.

"NOT SO STRONG NOW ARE YOU HUMAN~?" Mettaton said disappointed as he summoned a chain saw and turned it on, smiling crazily as he held it way above my head, ready to slice my head open with it.

He laughed as a tear escaped my eye, suddenly vines came from the ground and held Mettatons hands and the chain saw in place keeping him from slicing my head open, the vines traveled up his body keeping him from moving as Flowey came out of my hood, smiling.

"Stupid robot. You forgot about me... I can't believe that anyone even watches you're horrible shows." Flowey grunted as his vines dragged Mettaton to the ground and pulled him away from me, along with taking the chain saw from his hands, the vines held him to the ground as I got up and walked over to him.... my knife hovering over his body.

"Go ahead.... do it... I dare you~" Mettaton said smiling as Flowey's vines loosened around him and as I looked at him surprised, tears ran down my face, Mettaton smiled even more as I dropped the knife and fell to the ground infrount of him, he got up from the floor and looked at me in pity.

"I knew you couldn't do it darling... it's cause you're a good person... unlike me~" Mettaton continued as he leaned down over me and wiped my tears, smiling kindly.

"Darling... I'm going to let you live, I know you will do wonderful things~" Mettaton whispered to me kindly as he took my chin in his hand and looked at me with both pity and sadness.... his smile was sad, I looked at him, smiling as well.

"Darling.... this form's energy consumption is..... inefficient. In a few moments... I'll run out of battery power and well... I'll be aright dear~ Knock em dead! Good luck with fighting king Asgore sweetness~" Mettaton said as he got up and looked at me... he closed his eyes half way and fell to the ground, his soul going back into its container, and his eyes going dark... he ran out of power.

Alphys ran in and looked at me, not noticing that Mettaton was on the floor.

"I managed to open the lock! Are you two ok....? O-OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Alphys asked her eyes looked at Mettaton in horror, she ran as fast as she could to his side and looked back at me after a few minutes.

I grabbed my knife from the floor and put it in my boot before she noticed.

"Oh my... h-he's ok... he's just out of battery power... t-thank the lord! U-Umm... I don't know what I'd do if he died... u-uhh anyways... y-you go up ahead.. i-i'll meet you there!" Alphys said trying to act cheerful as I nodded and left the room, going into the next.

I was in a grey hallway with an elevator at the end, I walked to the end of the hallway and looked at the elevator, sadness filling my mind.

"We will be at fathers soon... You're going to have to fight him Valcie..." Chara said in my mind as my legs shook, I walked inside the elevator nervously and pressed the elevator button.

The elevator stopped moving as we reached New Home... I walked out of the elevator and collapsed, fear flooding my body.

"A-Are you ok?" Flowey asked me... I ignored him.

"Don't worry Partner, you'll be ok~"

"But honestly... you're fear is wonderful, I feel so good feeding off of it~" Chara laughed, her voice echoing off of the walls.

I got up from the floor and walked forward, my fear only increasing.

"This is going to be so fun Partner~"


	26. Chara's Story (34)

I got up from the ground after a few minutes and continued forward, I turned the corner, and continued forward till I stood in frount of a house.... it looked familiar...

"Continue forward Partner..." Chara told me sadly.

I did as they said and entered the grey lonely house.

Chara told me to go into the kitchen first.... I entered the living room and began moving into the kitchen when two Froget monsters approached me.

I looked at them as they began to tell me something.

"A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS." The one on the left started....

"Injured by its fall, the human called out for help." The froget on the right said to me.

They moved out of my way... I walked into the kitchen and picked up the key on the counter.

I moved out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Two monsters... they looked sad, they approached me wearily.

"ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call." The monster on the left said as it backed up.

"He brought the human back to the castle." The monster on the right continued as they both flew away from me and then out of the building.

I continued forward, past the stairs leading into the basement and walked into the grey hallway, I continued down the hallway and saw a key on a table... but before I could walk over to the table three monsters appeared in frount of me.

"Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings." The first one said.

"The King and Queen treated the human child as their own." Said the second one.

"The underground was full of hope." Continued the third as they let me past them.... I grabbed the key and looked behind me to see them gone.

I walked back down the hallway... but before I exited the hallway I opened the door leading to a child's bedroom, their was two beds... and two presents on the floor... I opened the first one.

"There is a heart shaped locket inside the box.... Will you take it?" Chara asks, as I think over what I should do... I grabbed the locket and put it on.

"Right where it belongs." Chara commented as I went over to the other box and opened it... I looked at the dagger stained with blood, it was red all except for the handle that was stained black.

"Its a worn dagger... will you take it Partner?" Chara asks as I pick up the worn dagger and replaced it with my knife, I put the worn dagger in my boot and closed the box.

I looked over the heart locket and saw that the words "Best friends forever" was engraved on the back of it.... it seemed familiar.

I exited the room and then exited the hallway, I went over to the stairs leading into the basement/judgement hall and unlocked the chain keeping me from going downstairs, I went a little ways down the hallway when Two monsters stood in frount of me.

"Then... One day..." The one on the left said to me, he was frowning.

"The human became very ill." The other one continued, I walked forward as they walked up the stairs disappearing from view.

Three more monsters stood before me as I continued forward, I stopped as they started to talk.

"The sick human had only one request."

"To see the flowers from their village."

Finally the last one spoke up... in a sad and hushed tone saying...   
"But there was nothing we could do."

I continued forward....

"The next day..." 

"The next day..." I stopped to listen to two more monsters in frount of me.... "The human died..." They stepped out of the way as I walked past them... only for two more to step in the way....  
"ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL."   
"He transformed into a being with incredible power."

I continued forward as they stepped out of the way, done with what they had to say.   
Three more monsters stood in my way, I thought about getting the worn dagger out of my boot and charging at them.... but I decide against it  
"With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier."   
"He carried the human's body into the sunset."   
"Back to the village of the humans." They stepped out of the way... I walked past them and turned the corner, another three monsters stand in frount of me, they seem sad.  
"ASRIEL reached the center of the village."   
"There, he found a bed of golden flowers."  
"He carried the human onto it." 

Once they were done speaking they moved out of the way for me... only for another three monsters to stand in my way.  
"Suddenly, screams rang out."  
"The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body."  
"They thought that he had killed the child." I continued forward, listening to what the monsters had to say.....   
"The humans attacked him with everything they had."  
"He was struck with blow after blow."   
"ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all." I walked out of the hallway, only for me to enter another large grey hallway, I continued forward listening to the monsters talk  
."But..." One monster said. "ASRIEL did not fight back." 

Another continued."Clutching the human..."   
"ASRIEL smiled, and walked away." Three monsters stood before me and began to talk, continuing the story.  
"Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home."   
"He entered the castle and collapsed." "His dust spread across the garden." Three more monsters... I continued forward. 

"The kingdom fell into despair."

"The king and queen had lost two children in one night."

"The humans had once again taken everything from us."

"The king decided it was time to end our suffering"

"Every human who falls down here must die"

" With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever."

"It's not long now King ASGORE will let us go"

" King ASGORE will give us hope.... King ASGORE will save us all."

"You should be smiling, too" 

" Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy?"

" You're going to be free.. "

I didn't say a word as I entered the judgment hall... Sans was their waiting for me.


	27. The Judgement / Meeting Father (35)

"ya know.... it gets tiring... the resets ya know? heh.... you most likely don't know what I'm talking about... how about I show you~?" Sans said as he smiled sinisterly, his left eye glowed blood red, his other eye was completely black.... he summoned a giant scull thing behind him.... I was frozen with fear as red liquid dripped from the scull's jaws, it opened its mouth.... it glowed red.

"goodbye sweetheart." The scull fired at me, everything went black as his smile grows and his eyes turn completely black, he turned and walked away.

I heard Flowey scream my name as everything turned black.

"if you really cared.... you wouldn't come back."

Everything was black.... Chara stood in frount of me, she smiled as I started crying in the void, Chara walked up to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Lets continue... load our last save point and fight back ok Partner? I'll protect you~" She stabbed me as my vision filled with white, I noticed three buttons in frount of me.

The first button said "Continue" The second said "Quit" The third? It said "Reset".

My hand hovered over "Quit"..... something stopped me from pressing it.

"Do you wish to wake up? To quit? To die Partner?" Chara asked me as tears continued to fall onto the floor, I was about to press the button when Chara grabbed my hand, stopping me from pressing the button...

"Do you REALLY wish to quit Partner? Tell me... do you wish to quit this game?" 

"No." I moved my hand over to continue, Chara hugged me from behind as I pressed the continue button.... she disappeared along with the buttons as I stood before the entrance of the Judgement Hall.

I walked inside the judgement hall, determined as I saw Sans' left eye glowing once more... he was ready to kill me once again.

"Don't." I said as I walked past him, he smiled at me.

"wait.... before you go... know that to get out of the underground you are going to have to kill King Asgore... what will you do sweetheart? Will you kill him and excape? Or... will you let him have you're soul so monsterkind can go free... you have a choice kiddo." 

"so you finally made it....."  
the end of your journey is at hand. in a few moments, you will meet the king. together... you will determine the future of this world."

"that's then. now. you will be judged. you will be judged for your every action. you will be judged for every exp you've earned." 

"What's exp mean?" I interupt him.

"exp? it's an acronym. it stands for 'execution points.' a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your exp increases. when you have enough exp, your LOVE increases." He pauses for a moment before continueing.

"LOVE, too, is an acronym. it stands for 'levels of violence.' a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."  
...but you. you never gained any lv. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained lv, but you gained love."  
"does that make sense? heh....maybe not." 

"now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do kid?"

"well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called "determination." so long as you hold on... so long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing. alright. we're all counting on you, kid. good luck." Sans walked out of the judgement hall.... I continued forward... determined to die.

"Valcie.... I have to go.... I'll meet up with you later." Flowey told me as he untangled his vines from my arm and throat, he dropped to the ground and smiled at me.... he disappeared underground.

I walked forward and down the grey hallway... I entered the throne room.

"Hello human... are you prepared to die?" Asgore asked as he saw me walk into the throne room, I looked down at the floor, I grabbed my knife from my boot, my eyes still transfixed on the ground as I said one word... one very brave but true word.

"Yes."


	28. His Mistake (36)

"Yes." I tell him as he frowns even more and looks at the ground as I try to make eye contact, determination shining through my eyes and soul.

"Follow me child.... you know what we must do." He walks into the next room I follow him all the way to the room with the barrier in it.

"You are such a determined child, such an.... innocent soul, you remind me of something I once lost, a child who looks and acts so much like you, and my own happiness... Child if things were different then I'd make you a cup of tea, even offer for you to stay here under my protection, we could have a happy life here, but i'm sorry for... you have to die, goodbye child." King Asgore says to me as he summons his trident and points it at me.

"Stay still... I'll make your death painless child." He says to me as he swings his trident at me, I dodge the attack and feel tears fall from my eyes.

"Fight back child, end my pitiful life I beg of you, one of us needs to die. I do not care who." He says to me as he catches me off guard and stabs me in the side with his trident.

Blood starts to fall to the ground, I stay determined and keep standing, I look him in the eyes.

"I'm not going to fight back Father." I say to him causing him to look at me surprised, he looks away once again with dis-confront in his stance and eyes.

He says nothing as he swings his trident at me once again, I dodge his attack.

"Neither of us have to die Father!" I tell him, he looks at me with a sad and heartbroken expression.

Tears fall from his eyes.

"Why must you give me mercy child? I don't deserve your mercy... child please just end my suffering... that would be a mercy I could stand." King Asgore tells me as he sends a fire ball at me, I dodge it, he summons more fireballs they surround me.

"I want this to be a fair fight child... but... if you truly wont fight back, then this wasn't a fair fight after all. Die." The fire balls close in around me..... they disappear as a fireball not belonging to Asgore hits him in the side, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Toriel enters the room and runs over to me and hugs me.

"I am so sorry my child, are you hurt?" She asks me softly as she lets go of me and looks at me worried, while eyeing the blood on the floor near me.

"A little but I'm ok." I respond to her, she looks at me once again and puts her hand on my side where I got hurt causing me to flinch.

"Here my child, let me heal you." She heals my wound and then walks over to Asgore, she looks angry at him as she slaps him across the face.

"NOW. YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT SUCH AN INNOCENT YOUTH HAVE YOU NO REMORSE?! YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS CHILD, YOU HURT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM, IT IS YOUR FAULT THINGS TURNED OUT SO BADLY YOU SADISTIC AND HORRID CREATURE!" Toriel says as Asgore looks at the ground, they both seem to be crying.

"I'm sorry Tori-" Asgore starts to say, Toriel interrupts him with another slap to the face.

"SORRY DOUSN'T CUT IT YOU CAUSED THE DEATH OF SIX POOR INNOCENTS AND THREATENED TO TAKE YET ANOTHER INNOCENT CHILD AWAY FROM ME! And for what? For revenge, so that humans would face the same pain they forced upon our son.... our very late son who died by the hands of those horrid humans..... and please do not call me Tori." Toriel says to him as I walk up to her and hug her to get her to stop yelling at him, she hugs me back and smiles softly.

"I am glad that I was able to at least save one innocent soul such as your's my child, I am sorry you had to see me mad." Toriel says softly as I let go of her and then hug Asgore, who smiles softly as well, he hugs me back.

"I am sorry aswell..... to both of you, I have caused the death of so many young souls.... I regret it so much. I honestly think that I should of been the one to die instead of them, I took away there happiness, and I took away yours too Toriel, would anyone forgive me for my crimes? Can I have one last chance to show I have some mercy in my heart Human?" King Asgore asks me as I stop hugging him, I smile softly at him, Toriel looks away, her smile replaced with a sad and guilty frown.

"Everyone deserves another chance, everyone has at least some form of mercy in there heart, so of course I'll forgive you.... I know you can be a better person." I tell him he smiles back at me as I hug him once again, He looks at Toriel as he hugs me back.

"Toriel.... can you please forgive me for my crimes, I know what I did was bad... but all I want is my family again, I want my wife back, I want my children back. What I did might of started out as revenge.... but it was also so my people could see the stars again, please understand that." Asgore begs Toriel, she looks at him and smiles slightly, she sighs as I stop hugging Asgore and look at her sadly.

"I suppose I should at least try to grant you some mercy Dreemurr, i'll forgive you, or at least try, dispite your mistakes Gory." Toriel says as she smiles softly at him, he smiles back and thanks her for her mercy.

I smile as well.

The act of bringing a family back together.... fills me with DETERMINATION.

"Good job Partner."

Undyne enters the room.


	29. Asriel? (37)

"HEY NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!" Undyne yelled as she ran into the room, Alphys was behind her.

"Oh...." Undyne said once she realized that no-one was fighting anyone at the moment.

Toriel looks at Undyne and Alphys and walks up to them.

"I assume all of you are friends with my child as well?" Toriel asks kindly as Undyne nods her head and smiles.

"YEP! Well uh.... sort of? I helped the kid when they got sick in Waterfall!" Undyne responds after a moment, Toriel raises an eyebrow at this and looks at Alphys.

"Ummm.... h-hi my q-queen... I-I'm Alphys.... I'm uhh.... Frisks f-friend? I helped them get through the underground... hehe.." Alphys says shyly as she inches away from the former queens glare and runs behind Undyne.

"And I'm Undyne the head of the royal gaurd! Its nice to finally meet you, your Majesty!" Undyne says as she salutes the queen.

"Thank you but---" "HUMAN! KING ASGORE! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE OR I'LL! I'LL.... UHH I'LL ASK UNDYNE TO HELP ME!" Papyrus says as he runs into the room, interupting Toriel and stopping right before bumping into Alphys and Undyne.

"bro.... no one is fighting." Sans says as he enters the room..... Papyrus looks around and then glares at Sans, raising his fist in the air, causing Sans to flinch.

"I KNOW THAT YOU LAZY PIECE OF TRASH! I WAS JUST MAKING SURE!" Papyrus yells as he lowers his fist back to his side, not wanting to hit his brother in front of me.

I giggle at this, causing everyone to look at me.

"Are those two skeletons thy friends as well my child?" Toriel asks me calmly as she smiles sweetly at me.

"Yep! I met them in snowdin!" I told her as I smiled at them all, ignoring Chara as they whispered for me to reset.

"You have so many nice friends my child! I'm so proud of you.... but where are the two humans you fell down with?" Toriel asks me as my eyes widened, I forgot about my friends.... I left them with Papyrus and Sans didn't I?

"I.... I'm not sure.... I think I left them in Snowdin. Papyrus where's my friends?" I said as I looked in Papyrus' direction, Sans looked clueless, so did Undyne... but Papyrus and Alphys looked guilty of something.

Alphys spoke up. "A-Are you s-sure t-they didn't run off to find you Valcie? I-I mean they could be anywhere! T-They might of..... died..... P-Papyrus t-told me before you fought Mettaton t-that he c-couldn't find your f-friends... s-so... W-We a-are really sorry V-Valcie.. b-but they're gone... f-for good!" She spat out quickly, smiling nervously and refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Papyrus? I-Is this true? Are they dead?" I asked Papyrus.... he looked away, he wouldn't answer me or even look me in the eyes.

"V-Valcie----"

"HAHAHAHA~! This is hilarious! YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST LOOK AT YOURSELVES! PATHETIC! While all of you IDIOTS were talking I stole the human souls! NOW YOUR ALL GONNA DIE! HEHEHEHE! I WAS NEVER ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS! I'M IN FULL CONTROL OF THE TIMELINE NOW! HEHEHEHE!" The demonic flower interrupted as he came up from the ground.

"W-What....? H-how....?" Alphys mumbled as everyone except for Valcie was wrapped in vines and lifted off of the ground.

"Dous it really matter Alphys~? All I want is for 'Valcie' to give up her poor defenseless soul~! HAHAHA~! THIS IS SO VERY INTERESTING!" The creature said as everything faded to black.... Valcie was speechless.

In front of her was a goat boy wearing a dark blue and red striped shirt, he had black pants on, he was facing the other way.

"No way! T-that WEED... really was Asriel?"


	30. Hopes And Dreams (38)

"No way.... T-That WEED... really was Asriel?" Chara exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hehehehe..... Finally... I'm not a flower anymore.... thank you..." The goat child turned around, he smiled at me, he seemed guilty of something.

His eyes were yellow with red iris's just like his mothers.

"Is that you Chara? Do you remember me?" He asked, unable to speak I nodded my head and smiled at him... he smiled at me in a kind way.

"I'm glad you remember your best friend....." He said as he closed his eyes.... his body started to change shape... his eyes were avoid of light, his red robes being the only color in the now black space.

"I ' l l m a k e s u r e y o u w i l l n e v e r f o r g e t m e, y o u r b e s t f r i e n d... A S R I E L D R E E M U R R!"

I stopped smiling.... his broken words filled me with dread... fear.... and D E T E R M I N A T I O N.

"File saved." Chara grinned next to me as a golden star appeared next to me only to disappear as soon as I touched it.

Stars rained down from the sky, catching me off gaurd.... I get hit by one but manage to avoid the rest.

"You know..... I don't care about saving OR destroying this HOPELESS.... TERRIBLE world anymore.... I just want this ALL to end..... right here... right... now...." Asriel whispers in a soft voice as the stars stop raining from the sky..... four options appear in frount of me.

Fight...... Act..... Items.... Mercy.... I pick act. Five more options appear: Hope, Dream, Cry, Give in.... and Check. 

I pick check: "Asriel Dreemurr HP infinity, AT 8, DF infinity. Your only friend in this endless void." Chara says with a smirk as lightning strikes the ground around me.

Once the lightning disappears I run out of the way as more lightning strikes where I was only a second ago.... only to disappear a second later to follow me as Asriel laughs.

It continues to follow me for an entire minute before giving up as I collapse in front of Asriel.

"Hahaha~! Pathetic! After I kill you and gain complete control over EVERYTHING..... I just want to reset everything Chara." Asriel says in a soft yet loud and terrifying voice that makes me flinch as I press the Mercy button, resisting the urge to cry.

Asriel hovers over me as he summons two large swords, he hits me directly in the back with them.

I resist the urge to scream.

"Stay determined Valcie~" Chara whispers in my ear as I avoid his second attack.

The ground under me starts to break.... Asriel laughs as he brings the swords back down, aiming at me.

I dodge them as the ground behind me falls apart and disappears.

"Four out of 20 health left~" Chara sings as their smirk widens.

He repeats the attack five times.... I somehow manage to dodge them all but i'm still bleeding and he didn't give me the chance to pause and eat any of my remaining healing items.

"HEHEHE! HAHAHA~! NO ONE WILL REMEMBER YOU! I'll bring ALL of their memories back to zero! INCLUDING YOURS!" Asriel screams as bolts of lightning surrounds me yet again, catching me off guard.

After the lightning disappears I run yet again to avoid the lightning following me..... only to trip because of a vine and land face first into the ground.

I look upwards as lightning courses through my body..... I scream.

0 out of 20 health left..... I watch as my soul breaks in half and shatters.

The pain didn't stop even after I should have been dead...... everything started to turn black as Asriel's laughter finally stops.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But my soul refused to die.


	31. A Hopeless World (39)

( unf.edu/lgbtrc/Pronouns.aspx )

But my soul refused to die.

It hurt so much, like tiny knives digging into my skin. IT JUST WOULDN'T STOP! Someone was screaming? Was I screaming?

"Don't give up yet Partner, stay determined~" I heard Chara say as I choked on my own blood, 'Is this what death feels like?'

"HEY! Open you're eyes, you're not allowed to die! I won't let you!" Chara yelled into my ear, they're voice sounded far away and muffeled and everything hurt so much, my skin felt like it was burning and there was a blinding pain in my chest.   
It this it? Am I dieing? Everything hurt so much.... 

It was then that I tried opening my eyes, everything was dark and my soul was broken, hovering in front of me, Chara was next to me and they're own pitch black soul was floating in front of us.

"H-hey... are... you ok?" I gasped out through blinding pain.

"Am I ok? AM I OK?! ARE YOU OK? YOU COULD'VE DIED VALCIE! You're such an idiot!" Chara yelled as their expression turned from worry to anger faster then I could've blinked.

"You were worried about me------?" "NOW IS NOT THE TIME PARTNER!" Chara interrupted me, they pointed at me as tears fell from their eyes, tears that were quickly wiped away.

"S-Sorry! What now Chara? What do I do.... he hates me...." I uttered in a pleading voice, I covered my head with my arm and let a few tears slip down my face.

"He.... doesn't hate you..." Chara suggested with a disgusted expression, Chara never imagened that they would actually try to help the kid, they never thought they would actually start honestly liking Valcie.

"You just need to be patient idiot! He'll come around eventually, just don't give up. You're not scared of him! Are you Partner?" Chara replyed as they crossed they're arms and glared at me with they're bright red eyes.

"I- No! I'm not scared..... I won't give up, not yet at least!" I responded as I picked my head up and looked at Chara beaming.

I stood up and held my broken soul against my chest, four options showed up in front of me.  
'Reset' 'Load' 'Save' and 'Quit'.

I paused with my hand in the air and then looked at Chara, who stopped glaring at me and was holding their soul in their arms, looking at it without any noticable emotion.

When Chara felt me staring at them, they looked over at me and smiled. "Do it Partner, save him for us both~"  
I smiled back at them and pressed Load, watching as my soul knit itself back together and the vines from the purple flower tightening it's grip more then ever.  
It's time to save Asriel.

\--------

"What a hopeless world to even consider giving mercy to the merciless. Isn't that right Frisk?" Chara called out to the neverending blackness as they cradled their blackened soul to their chest and smirked down at it. 

"This isn't fair Chara." A quiet voice echoed from inside the blackened soul Chara cradled so dearly.

"Isn't it? Do you know what isn't fair? You giving up, at least Valcie is determined enough to see things through, to get her happy ending once and for all.... You though? You gave up, you currupted this world and played everyone so easily and then you gave up and did a reset, isn't this what you always wanted Partner?"   
Chara mused as they questioned the decaying soul held in their arms, Frisk deserved everything they got.

Frisk's only response was for the decaying soul to shiver and glow for the first time in eons a bright demonic red.

Chara grinned, looked up at the dark ceiling of the void and laughed.


End file.
